Fun Times
by evewolf123
Summary: when law dock an island called sabor tooth island he didn't except to meet two entrusting girls with strange ability's and that he ask them to join his crew. will law be able to handle these crazy girls or will he crack. and what will he learn about them. rated M for language. Romance, adventure, humor Oc X Law X Oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eva's P.O.V

_This is just freaking great. Why must all the misfortune happen to me and not Blake?_ I asked this very question to myself, heck even Blake ask me this and yet I still don't know the damn answer to it. Let me tell you the predicament I found myself in shall we.

First when I left the small shack that I share with my bond sister Blake, which might I add left early to pick on some groceries that we desperately needed. Anyway, I slip on a freakin banana. Yeah I know outrageous right, well that's not the half of it. The next mistake was when I went out the door and forget my weapons. Which was a stupid thing since we live on an island in the Grand line. The next stupid mistake was that I walked into the bar WITHOUT Blake. Its bad because for some strange reason I can't keep my mouth shut for 5 freaking minutes, and only Blake can successfully keep me in check. Well, in the bar at the center a Pirate Captain and his crew were harassing my co-worker, Cate.

The next thing I did probably had been fucking stupid of me, but you can't blame me: one it was still morning to me which my brain was shut down, second I absolutely HATE men that take advantage to women. So what did I do you asked...I throw my boot at his fat face(I thrown the boot since I left my weapon at the house like I said I did). The good news I didn't miss, the bad now him and his cronies were on my ass faster than you could say fuck me.

So here I am with the fat face Captain lifting me off the floor and up in MY face. "why the hell did ya do that for, bitch?" he practaly spit in my face. _my god his breath __**stinks**__! _I scrunch my nose in disgust. "dude do something with your breath. I mean come on it smells worse than my socks and that's saying something" I said trying not to die from the smell. His face light up bright red out of rage or that's what I thought. Which reminded me of some tomatoes. _oh crap I hope Blake remembers to get some tomatoes._ My mind begun to wonder off until I was snap back by noises in the background

There was snickering in the background, knowing things were about to go down. "Oi! Boy you better put that missy down or you regret it." Fred, the owner commented calmly behind the counter, while washing a cup. the fat face sneered at him then glanced at me" What can SHE do to me the Captain of the Hog Pirates! Hahahahaha!" He laughed along with his crew. That really ticked me off. Just because I'm a girl don't mean I'm weak. I'll show him.

When he was laughing, his grip on my tang top loosen a bit, but it was enough for me. I quickly slipped out of his grip by grabbing his hand and bend it back without using all my strength(didn't really have to with how weak he was). I bent that hand farther then it was made to go. It was sooo worth it. I learned that some grown guys scream just like little girls and he was no exception. He quickly with draw his hands away from me, cradling it to his chest screaming bloody mary.

I wince. _Maybe I bent it back a little to far._ shaking the thought away I close the short distance between us and planted my knee to his beer gut, sending his across the room, smashing two chairs and a table doing it. "damn it all! Is that coming off my pay Fred?" I asked in horror, momentary forgetting the Pirate across the room.

Fred smirked" Yap it sure will, Eva." I stared at him in disbelief. "How else am I going to make a living when you keep trashing the place?" He asked me, raising an eye brow my way and he still was washing that same freaking cup. I cursed under my breath. "Hurry up will ya your shift is in 30 minutes."

I snapped my attention on the Pirate Captain angrily. A couple of his crew members were helping him up and away from the hole in the wall that he created." See what your stupid ass did. Now I got to pay for what YOU messed up. Now I'm pissed. And I got 30 minutes to spare to kicking your asses." I growled out. I could hear him gulp across the room. I gave a sadistic grin, cracking my knuckles and walked slowly to my prey.

...20 MINS LATER...

I wiped my hands on my baggy pants proud of my work. They were all spread out on the floor, moaning from the beat down I given them.

Yap a normal morning for me except when I was giving those Pirates a piece of my mine I felt more than seen someone cold gaze on me the whole time. I looked behind me to see another Pirate crew in the farthest corner, one in particular was staring at me funny. he was a tall, slim man with a goatee and side burns. his eyes were grey. he was wearing a yellow hoodie with a Jolly Roger on the front, white pants with dark brown spots over his ankle, knee, and upper thighs area. He had a fuzzy white and brown spotted hat over what looked like black hair, I could hardly see his hair. and finally a pair of dark pointed boots.

I blinked at him. Then I grinned and waved. I think I surprised him from waving at him by the way his eyes widening, but that look was sort lived since he went back to his blank look. The funny thing was that he waved back.

Before I could Register this, the door fling open. The familiar figure standing in the door way looked beyond pissed. " Eva Machel Stormbringer, what did I tell you about leaving the door wide open." Blake asked calmly but a very menacing voice that only she could produce from the brig of hell.

Blake and I go way back. She was my bond sister. I love her like one too. We did everything together, nothing could separate us. Without her I would latterly die and same goes for her too. Yeah I would love to tell you our whole life story but there was more important things to worry about like keeping her from kicking my ass all the way to Impel Down, which I'm sure she'll carry out.

I gulped and step back." Crap sorry I completely forgot...again hehehe" I scratch the back off my head in embarrassment.

She glared at me, but got over it like always. She walked towards me while stepping on the unconscious Pirates. She glanced at my feet." where's your left boot?" She asked bored.

Without missing a beat I grab a waiting cup of tea that Fred put down for Blake and handed it to her" I throw it at the fat face fleabag and didn't miss" I begin mildly then smile at the last part. She sighs and pats my head like a dog" I'm proud of you." I grin wider.

We sit at the bar like nothing happened or that the STILL unconscious Pirates weren't there. Fred only shakes his head at our antics and went back to taking Peoples order after he informed me that I got 7 minutes till my shift. I hummed quietly to myself till a thought strake me.

" Did you get tomatoes?" Blake sweatdroped. "Yes Eva I got the tomatoes."

I only nod taking a quick peck at the far corner where the strange man was, only to find the spot empty." Intrusting." I mused.


	2. Chapter 2

hey I forgot to do this on the first chapter but you know what screw it. anyway this is my first story that I EVER written I hope you like it. please review what you think. oh and im a horrible spell so im sorry for that.

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece only Eva and Blake. there I did it this time you happy

* * *

Chapter 2

He looks back at the closed doors of the bar and smirks. _that was certainly intrusting to watch_. he mused. When Trafalgar Law step foot on the island he expected it to be boring, since it was about 3 islands away from Sabaody Archipelago. Now that got his blood boiling in excitement.

normally he would ignore those that have fights in bars or on some occasions kill them since they would often knock his beer off the table. How would dare waste a good freaking beer? Any Pirate can't stand alcohol abuse. But this girl amused him greatly by how quickly her emotions jumps to view. She was like a sugar high kid with mental issues. Yeah that bad if you seen one run like hell.

And he couldn't forget the other one ethier. If she could easily calm that girl then she must have some magic trick up her selves. Whatever it was when he was intrude he always get to the bottom of it. He smirked. He was excited to have a new subjects to test on.

" Captain?" his first mate looked at him questionably. He saw a twinkle in his Captain's eye and that was most defiantly not a good sign. He flashed his famous smirk to Bepo" Nothing to worry about." he walked on to the submarine. His crew looked at each other already feeling sorry for the poor sap that got their Captains attention.

Blake P.O.V

I gulped my seventh cup of tea and banged it on the table." Ah that some good stuff!" I exclaim. I know who drinks tea at a bar. well that would be me. I not much a drinker and I try to keep Eva away from the disgusting stuff to but sometimes she so slippery like a fox. All hell break loose when she's drunk and I'm not kidding when I say it.

I look over where Eva was taking an old fisherman's order. Eva had long red hair that hang to her lower back. I had short purple hair that came to my shoulders. Shut up I like purple and its natural,meaning I was born with it and so was Eva. By Eva's expression, I could tell that she was bored. When she's bored she does stupid stuff. I groan at the thought of what she'll do. sometimes I can't believe that she's the oldest between us.

Eva walked away from the old guy and told Fred what he wanted. Today there were not many customers and that in itself a blessing to me. Eva grabs a cup and walks over to me. I grab the cup nodding my head to her. she plops down in the chair next to me and sighs. " Can I dri-"

" Don't even think about it." I mumble taking a sip of tea. Eva puts her chin on the table" but im bored~" she whines, trying to give me her best puppy eyes which ended quite horribly.

I sweatdropped a little" Eva that looks not working for you." I told her slowly like talking to a child.

She stuck her tongue at me" meanie melon boobs," she mutter quietly. my eyes twitched.

BAM

"owwww!" She held her head" what was that for?" I gave her a stare that said really-Eva-really. that only got her to pout more.

Then she brightens up at an idea" Hey when I'm done here lets race to the watering pool." I smirked at her "you're on. Who ever loses have to wear a dress and walk around town while singing lollipop." She hesitated but agreed before going off.

-2 hours later

Blake was sipping on her 20th cup of tea when a white cloth smacked her in the face.

" Ha in your face! you so going down." Eva said hoping on her feet while putting on her green hoodie. It was quite amusing site for Blake.

She grabbed the nearest thing to her and throw it at Eva's head." ha you missed what then..ahhh" Eva fell to the ground with a chair on top of her. when she was talking Blake grab the next biggest thing and chunk it at her. And that's how world war 3 started.

"Oi! if you break anything out there I'll have your hide hanging on my bedroom door you little shits!" Fred hollered in the back room.

Blake and Eva pause in mid throw. Blake had an empty beer bottle in hand and Eva had her missing boot in her's. They quickly drop their weapons( in Eva's case put weapon on shoe) and ran like hell out the now empty bar.

They ran laughing till they were four buildings away from Fred's bar. Catching their breaths, they lean on a building still laughing at their weirdness.

" Damn Fred scares me sometimes more than you." Eva commented between breaths. Blake only nodded and looked around tiger town.

They lived their for only 5 years but it was the closes thing they ever come close to a home. she frowned at that thought. Since all the island that they came upon all they ever do was try to kill them or run them out-of-town. or worse hand them over to the marines. She shiver at that.

Eva looks at Blake knowing what she was thinking. She hits Blake's arm and smiles genteelly" Hey get your mind out of the past. We be fine like always right?" Blake nods and smiles at her sister, her words cheering her up.

Then Eva gives her a wolfish grin." You ready to lose the race?" Blake snorted" more like YOU ready to sing lollipop?"

"We'll see about that." Eva growls and get in place. Blake said nothing and gets next to her. Wordlessly they both shot forward at the same time.

Papers fly when they run past. they dodge the citizens easily. soon they both neck and neck till Eva gets a bright idea and throws a random turtle at Blake's feet causing her to fall on her butt.

Eva laughs turning around so that she was running backwards" you can't touch this na na na na!" Blake glares at her then smirked at whats behind her.

Eva narrow her eyes and was about to turn around when she slams into something big and fluffy knocking both of them to the ground.

"ohh thank the gods that it was fluffy." she mutters and look beneath her" hey sorry I wasn't looking" she paused because she just realize that she ran into a freaking polar bear.

It blinked at her and she blinked back. " OMG it's so fluffy!" she glomps the shocked polar bear.

"I'm sorry." It said. Eva only squeaked at it's cuteness. Blake just facepalmed. _This is just great._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Eva unhanded the polar bear this instant!" The purple haired girl told the red-headed girl sternly. "No! My fluffy!" Eva said shaking her head and tightens her grip.

Eva was hooked onto the polar bear like a baby monkey to its mother. Blake was trying to loosen her grip on the poor thing, like I said trying but not succeeding. During all this, Bepo keep muttering ' I'm sorry'.

Bepo was minding his own business getting some supplys that Law told him earlier to get, when the red-headed girl from the bar slammed into him which lead to this situation. He suddenly felt the squeezed stop and he looked down.

The girl, Eva was staring up at him since he towered over her. Bepo starred in her eyes shocked at how deep blue they were, something flashed in her eyes but he can't put his finger on it. He felt an urge to protect her all of a sudden. Then she flashed him a genuine smile like she could read what he was thinking and tried to reassure him.

She hops down and bowed a little" sorry for running into you."

The purple haired girl smacks the back of Eva's head. Eva hissed at the small pain and pouts, turning on her whining about 'but Blake he so fluffy'. He felt sorry for the poor animal... wait animal. He tilt his head in confusion, looking at her and her companion up and down. They both had a strange scent on them. Blake had a slit smell of death but not completely and they both had the smell of a mixture of animals. Eva also had a strange scent that he can't quite put his paw on it. ( hahaha get it 'paw' since hes a bear and... you know what forget it back to the story)

"Anyways i'm sorry for my sister behavior," she begins, Eva was in the background growing mushrooms and looking depressed." My name is Blake and the crazy girl behind me is Eva." she smiles at me.

"I'm Bepo." He replied with his squeaky voice. Before he could say anything else Eva cut him off.

Eva's eyes twinkled "Sooo cute!" before she could glomp again, Blake grabbed the back of her shirt keeping her in place. Bepo only blinked at them.

During this small talk they were doing they didn't notice marines were running towards them with guns raisin, until the wind picked up and brought their scent to the three. All of them wiped their heads to their direction.

"Shit marines!" Eva hissed and grabbed Blake's hand and Bepo's boiler suit, dragging them quickly away but more popped out in front of them. Eva growled in frustration.

"You are under arrest Heart Pirate" A marine stated emerging out of the group pointing at Bepo.

They look at him" You're a Pirate?" Blake asked. Bepo hangs his head. " I'm sorry."

Blake laughed" Don't be I think it's cool. I always wanted to be a pirate." Eva snorted at the thought. Blake gave her a mild glare" What? Even you want to be a Pirate."

He perked up at that" Really?"

A tick mark was growing on the marines heads" Oi! Don't ignore us!" He shouted at them. They gave him a blank look, then the three continued to talk about the weather and such.

The surrounding marines sweat dropped. The marine that spoken clutched his hands into a fist " Attack!" he told his fellow marines that imminently followed his command.

Bepo stepped in front of the girls feeling very protected of his new-found friends._ Maybe Captain let them join the crew. _He did his battle yell and started kicking marines tails with his Kong Fu.

Eva grabs Blake's hand" Do you have your weapons?" she asks lowly. Blake shakes her head no" I left them at the house when I went shopping but if worse comes to worse we could always use what we were born with." She grips Eva's hand tighter.

Eva gave her a look" But we probably get kicked out in the process or something." She warned her. Blake shrugged." oh well. It was good while it lasted." she smiled sadly at Eva.

Even though Bepo was strong there was to many of them so some passed he and face the girls pointing their guns at them.

Eva and Blake grinned at one another, they bumped fist and charged at the marines. Eva dodged a bullet and grabbed the gun and yanked it from the marines hand. She held it and bashed his head, sending him into a building. She turned to the rest tapping the gun on her shoulder and grinned at them" Who's next?". they glance at each other and charge forward.

When the commotion started the citizens rushed into their homes like headless chickens. Thanks to that the three could go all out.

Blake kicked one where the sun don't shine, hard. Less just say he won't be having any kids anytime soon. One snuck behind her and grabs her shoulder but she grabs his hand and throw him over her shoulder. She rushed one and snatched his sword from his belt and punched his face in. " Eva!" she called. Said person was facing three soldiers at once, glanced at her. Blake tossed her the sword. She easily caught it. She smiled wickedly and gripped tighter to it. One was about to slash Blake when she throw the sword but Bepo kicked him in the head before he could get to her. Blake nodded her thanks to Bepo, kicking a marine from under his legs, hitting him on the collar bone causing him to scream bloody Mary.

With a sword in one hand and a rifle in the other bashing heads and blocking blows. Finally Eva was tired of the gun so she drop it to have more leverage and kick butt faster. Two came at her with swords pushing her back a little. Growling in frustration she kicked out with her leg hitting them in the shin. They howled in pain, dropping their swords and bouncing up holding their hurt foot. She laughs at them. " Ha! Eat them apples bitches." She did a little dance.

"Eva nows not the time to be childish." Blake growled at her from her spot kicking a soldier in his side, Eva pouted at her grumbling something under her breath which Blake ignored. " There's to many of them let's get out of here." No sooner when she said it that the remaining soldiers retreated taking some of their fallen with them.

Bepo looked around confused. Eva shrugged" Maybe we scared them off."

Blake tapped Eva's shoulder" I don't think so." She said calmly and pointed up the hill. There was 3 rows of 4 marines taking aim at us.

"Shit!" Eva mutters. Blake gives her a look _do it_. Eva sighs but nods. Bepo starts panicking. Blake pats his arm" It's ok just watch." She said putting all her attention on Eva. Curious, he looks at Eva too, wondering whats up her sleeves

" Aim!" yelled the marine captain. Eva grinds her teeth and focused. Taking a deep breath she stares deeply into the marine captain. "Stop" she whispers. He rapidly blinks. Sweat was forming on his brow, he opens his mouth then close it again. He couldn't get out of her hypnotic gaze. Eva was unfazed, staring at him with growing intensify every second, sweat was forming on her brow to from exhaustion." You won't shot us but yourselves in the legs and arms." Her voice sounded like honey. By now she got the rest of them in the trance.

To Bepo surprise they did exactly what she said. Hollers of pain could be heard from them. " How did you do that?" Bepo asked amazed.

She mustered the sweetest voice she could reply" My little secret."

" Is it now miss?" Asked a low voice. Eva jumped 5 feet in the air" Ahhh" Blake just gasped holding the area where her heart would be.

" Dude you scared the fuck out of me!" Eva shouted at him when she landed.

" Well I couldn't help myself. Bepo I see that you got into a little trouble here." The voiced belonged to none other than the sexy beast, Trafalgar Law, Captain of the Heart Pirates.


	4. Chapter 4

yeah Peoples reviewed! now I see why writers get all happy when they get reviews. it makes me feel all giddy inside lol.

sorry it took so long for me to update. I was a little stuck about how he meets Eva and Blake. No need to worry now I got these apples lol. Enjoy and review PLEASE!

**Disclaimer**: don't own One piece just my oc's if I did I would make a devil fruit that summons subway... SUBWAY IS FOOD FOR KINGS!

* * *

Chapter 3

Tick. Tick. Tick.

He Grabs the annoying piece of machine, finally losing his patience and chunk it at the wall. Not another sound came from the blasted thing. Law sighs in relief and rubs his temple, a headache already forming.

Let's just say he was really bored. He had no subjects to play with.( hahaha I didn't mean it to sound dirty...I play with you law ;3 )

Since leaving the bar law ordered the crew to get certain supplys. He personally told Bepo to go get some more coffee. Can't run a crew without coffee.

Law smirks as he remembered the bar navigator, Dill told him the log pose won't set till around two to three hours. _That means I got about three hours to check out those girls._

He close the book he was reading, setting it on his desk he gets up and leaves his office, kicking the door shut with the back of his foot. Navigating through the halls, he came to the hatch that lead outside. He opened it and climb on the deck. He walked to the rail and jumped over it landing effortlessly on the docks, a smirk plastered on his face. He walked down the road which was surprisingly empty, except for some poor fools rushing into the safety of their homes. This pecks Law's intrust and since he had nothing better to do he decided to go and investigate. He walked slowly, but with purpose to the direction they were running from.

When he got closer he could her the many Different sounds like of metal clashing against metal, and some shooting. The noise he could distinguish was the battle yells of his first mate. At this point he concluded that there was a fight going on and that Bepo was caught in the middle of it. Half of his life he known Bepo, and he learned quickly that Bepo don't go looking for fights or try to avoid them unless necessary. If Bepo was fighting then he be fighting for a good reason.

He rounded the corner, to find a very amusing and most unexpected sight. Bepo was fighting side by side with the girls from the bar, and damn they made a good team, with Bepo Kong Fu, The purple haired girl flawless movements, and red-headed girl unpredictable fighting style.

All in all, they were quite impressive.

Law lean against a stone wall staying in the shadows, enjoying the show. He paid close attention to the girls, observing them to find any clues about who or WHAT they were.

So far, he could tell that they were decent fighters. He notice how the red-head move with confidence like she knew where they would strike and she would strike back even harder. The purple-hair girl would wait patiently, dodging and attacking gracefully. It look more like she was dancing to a tune of death. Both fierce like a predator toying with its prey.

The more he watched, the more he thirst for knowledge of the mysterious girls. And he always gets what he wants.(cue evil smirk)

He notice that they were retreating one by one towards the hill and lined up aiming their guns at them.

He looked back to the group and saw them talking but he was to far for him to hear. He stood up straighter ready to interfere not wanting his first mate to be harm. Medical equipment are expensive, after all.

He paused as the red-head step forward, while the other two stayed behind her. intrigued, he moved closer to get a better glance at what she'll do.

He could tell that She said a few words just as the marines were about to shoot. Looking back at the marines, the look on their faces confused him. First they looked confused them selves, then suddenly their eyes looked empty. The most crazy thing of it all, they turned their guns on themselves and shot each other legs and arms.

For the first in a long time, Trafalgar Law, Captain of the hearts pirate was in the state of shock.

Shaking himself, he walked lazily towards the group just.

"My little secret!" She said sweet honey dripping with those three words.

Law smirked" Is it now miss?" very much amused at their reaction.

The purple haired girl gasped and the red-head jumped about 5 inches off the ground. _Hmm she jumps like a pro._

_"_ Dude you scared the fuck out off me!" She shouted at him once she returned to the ground.

He smirked" I couldn't help myself." He turned to Bepo" Bepo I see that you got into a little trouble here." He mused.

Like usual Bepo hanged his head in depression" I'm sorry."

The girls sweat dropped at the bear.

Eva broke out with a huge grin and pounced on him" So adorable!" Blake sighs and try once again to pile her sister off the innocent bear. Law wasn't surprise about the seen before him. If anything he found it all amusing.

Blake sighs. _desperate times calls for desperate measures. _She puts pressure on Eva's neck. She froze then flouted slowly to the ground like a leaf falling off a tree.

She grumbles something unintelligent but no one heard her since her face was eating the dirt and the bad part was she didn't even move from that position quite content just laying there.

Blake look at the stranger that seem to know Bepo. She realized that she recognize his face somewhere, but where.

... Ding ding! The wanted posters! If she recalled correctly his name was Law and that he was a captain of the flower pirates.. no, the triangle nope. Ah she snapped her fingers, the heart pirates.

" You're the Heart's pirate captain Law, right?" she asked tilting her head sideways.

He smirked" Since you know my name yours miss.." "Blake, Blake Stormbringer and the girl below us is Eva Stormbringer my big sister."

He was shocked. He excepted Eva would be the youngest with out childish she acted. _Well they sure are full of surprises. _Bepo bounced on one foot to the other smelling blood near by but didn't want to bother his captain thinking it was probably the soldiers.

Eva slowly gets up brushing off dirt on her pants, her bangs cover her face. She tags on Blake's sleeve like a little kid.

Blake looks at her worried" What is it?" concern clearly in her voice.

Law looks closely at her, his eyes widen a fraction.

"Your Bleeding." He stated and indeed she was.

She was literally crying blood. She was extremely pale and was panting a little." Sorry." she swallowed" I haven't done that in like forever." she fell over unconscious. Alarmed Blake caught her." Crap, Crap This is bad." She said in near panic.

The doctor within Law came out" Come bring her on my submarine. I'll do Medical processor on her." Turning around and headed towards the docks

She reluctantly agreed knowing she couldn't do anything but let him tend to her sister. Bepo gently picked her up, following his captain.

He was worried for his new weird friend but if anybody could figure out what was wrong with her it was him. He had faith in his captain

* * *

ohhh wonder what happened to Eva... wait I know what happen and you don't Mwahahahahaha * cough cough* ok im done lol Blake is base off of my best friend and Eva is based off of me. we had this idea for quite a while but i finally got the guts(and got up my lazy ass) and updated it. anyways review don't be shy i know you wanna heck man i give any one who reviews a virtual subway and that's sayin something.


	5. Chapter 5

Ello readers sorry this yet again took to long to update but for a moment i was to lazy to write anything lo. anyway i'm looking for a beta reader so PM me if you want to be my beta reader I would really appreciate it alot like no joke. thank you for those how review

Disclaimer:I do NOT own one piece just Eva and Blake. God I hate these things to death.

* * *

Chapter 5

Blake P.O.V

I watch him walk away from Eva throwing the bloody cloth away which he used to wipe away all that blood. I mean there was so much blood that you could fill a bucket with it... ok maybe I was overacting but can you blame me. No I don't think so.

When arriving at Law's 'Pirate ship' if you could call it such since it was a freaking submarine. Anyways, when we arrived I didn't think twice about it since I was distracted with my sister being hurt and all, but now I was having second thoughts. He practically have our lives in his tattooed hands. I didn't like that feeling one bit.

He ordered Bepo to lay Eva on one of the beds then tells him to leave. When Bepo walks out, he immediately went to work, with me watching anxiously .

First he put an I.V in her left arm then some donated blood(not really having any clue whose blood is being transferred into her) on her right. He then grab some cloth wiping blood off her face but blood keep streaming down her eyes. So instead of wiping it away, he put pressure to her eyes to stop the blood.

About 10 minutes later she finally stops bleeding.

I chewed on my lip worried. Why so much blood? I mean yeah she bleeds out of her eyes often if she uses **that** too much but she barely even use it. one time she controled 20 men, only crying blood for 2 minutes.

I lean back on the chair with a sigh.

Law glance at me while he inspected Eva's eyes. _Not like he going to find anything wrong with them._ I thought.

"Does your sister have any medical history?" He asked moving away from her and towards a desk where he grabs a clipboard and pen.

"No she not allergic to anything or doesn't have a disease." I said calmly. Inwardly hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Then why on earth is miss Eva bleeding profoundly from her eyes?" He asked tapping his chin with the pen. _Crap it all!_

"Well," I scratch the back off my head. _Think Blake think! _" She got it from her parents." I said trying to sound believable.

I don't think I pulled it off with the way he looked at me. His expression growing darker. " I dislike it when people lie to me Miss Blake. Now don't make me ask again." He said darkly.

I gulped. No I wasn't afraid of him. I could easily escape him, but not with Eva's current state. Yap, I fully regret getting aboard this submarine.

" Or what you going to cut us up while you laugh like a little sadist you are?" I Shot back with sarcasm, not enjoy the predicament I was in no matter how hot he is. Yes I even admit he's hot but not out load. I rather be sent to hell and back than admit to his face

He smirked" You read my mind miss Blake." I gaped at him. _W-What He wouldn't... would he?_

" You wouldn't dare." I said trying to be more confident than I felt.

If it was possible his smirked widen and he chuckled" Try me." He practically purred out, enjoying himself way to much.

I gaped at him once again, probably catching fly's in my mouth. Gross. " Stupid Pirate captain and his Stupid sadist self" I mumbled to myself. He raised an eyebrow still that stupid sadist smirked plastered on his face.

I took a deep breath giving up" Fine but I can't tell you till she gets up."

He glance at Eva,sighing" Fair enough."

He gets up and walks over to me. I had to straining my neck to look at his face. _Why does he have to be so freakin tall?_ I mentally scream.

"What?" I asked nervous.

" Take your shirt off."He said emotionless.

" I won't." I stuttered horrified.

He rolled his eyes" I need to check for any wounds on you. Now Miss Blake loose the shirt and jacket."

I jumped out of my chair." N-ooo I'm OK Rea-lly" I blushed walking away from him holding my black hoodie to me closer.

His eye twitched at my disobedience, but he also smirked at my flustered face, finding it utter amusing." I'm not taking any chances. Don't worry Miss Blake I won't bite."

"No" I said sternly getting as far away from him as I could.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Now miss Blake"

"No can do Mr. Law" I said mockingly.

A tick mark formed on him brow. He staked towards me. I dash to the sides but I wasn't fast enough because I felt hands grab my arm and yank me to their person.

"Let go I'm fine." I hissed through gritted teeth. The hand on my arm tightens.

" You ether strip here and now for me or One I force strip you or Two I gut you open."He said calmly, like he was used to these kind of solutions. I wouldn't doubt it ether.

" If you take one piece of clothing off of me I would scream rape." I shot back. His grip loosens a little out of shocked.

" How would that even help." He asked amused.

"Eva told me 'if a man trys to take cloths off me or If I see a big purple and green dotted dinosaur I was to scream rape, then kick them where the sun don't shine and run like the cookie monster was trying to steal my cookies'." I said quoting my sister to the exact words.

Law sweat dropped." really." He said looking at the sleeping Eva in disbelief.

I grin" Yap!" I said cheerfully. He gave me a spectacle look and subconscious moving so I wouldn't be-able to hit him in his testicles. I snickered at his expression.

"Bhahahahahahhahahaha omg hahahha the look hahahaha on your hahaha face was priceless hahaha!" A voice that I was quite familiar with laughed.

Eva was sitting up by now still laughing." Omg that hurts like hell!" She said trying to catch her breath, holding her head.

My eye twitched" You been up the whole time!"I shouted at her. My face red with embarrassment and anger.

She gave me a grin" Been up long enough to see that you two move fast." She glance between me and Law. He was still gripping my arm, but he quickly let go of it. He grabs some pills from a drawer. He walks to Eva, picked two out of it and hands them to Eva. She gratefully to them swallowing both at the same time. " Thanks, I feel like I was run over by a freakin ship and trust me that already happen to me once."

I snorted" That's what you get for acting like a fool." She pouted at me. I walk to the other side of the bed and gave her a serious look" Are you OK?" She nods.

" I'm fine nothing serious I haven't done that more than 3 years ago, so it's natural for me to bleed more than usual." She explain." Yes Law I will answer some question but keep them short." She added without looking at him. I sigh knowing this was going to take a while, I sat on the bed next to her.

Eva's P.O.V

I glance everywhere but Law, Biting my lip nervously. that's one thing me and Blake have in common, when ever we're nervous we bite our lip like there's no tomorrow. I'm pretty sure Law is enjoying our discomfort a lot.

"Hmmmmm what shall I ask first." He hummed mockingly, which made me grit my teeth out of anger.

" How were you able to control those marines?" He finally asked not able to keep his curious back any longer.

I thought for a minute on how to explain." Well, I was always able to do it since I could remember. I guess you could say I was born with it. I don't use it too much because well you saw for yourself what happens after it." He nods his understanding. " Is there something else to it that you could do besides mind control?"

"Yes I can feel Peoples emotions and sometimes their thoughts." He looked at me to explain more. I sigh" Well, Peoples emotions basically rub on me and at times I would feel the same way as them if I don't mentally block it. sometimes it gets so bad I don't know if it's mine or not. When that happens I breach their minds and their thoughts would roll right on out or more like images. But that depends on if their strong-minded or if you want me to read it. It sometimes comes to me without my doing if you think of me strongly like when you're lying I can immediately tell. Lets say if you wanted to communicate with me without anyone knowing, all you have to do is think of me and think you thoughts of what you want me to know. Its like images coming at me more than words, so its get confusing sometimes."

He considered all this." So you only see images not words?" I nodded finally looking at him. I blinked when I saw a flash of myself in the bar fighting those idiots going in slow motion, the seen more focus on my fighting style from Law's mind. Then it was me fighting with the sword.

" Yeah I know some martial arts and I have some basic skills with the sword. And yes that's how you do it." I answered. "entrusting" He said quietly.

I yawned exhausted from the long explanation. That's when Bepo knocked and came in with wonderful smell of food. I instantly brighten up." Food!" I shouted with glee.

Bepo nodded at me, then I see flashes of images again." I'm fine Bepo nothing serious." I beamed at him as he handed me the plate of food.

"I'm glad." he said with his squeaky voice that I love. He gave me and Blake a curious look, then he walked to the wall and sat on the ground. Blake looks at me. I shrugged not really caring if he was there or not.

" Is there some other questions you want to ask before we hit the road?" I mildly asked while eating. It takes a pro to multitask, talking and eating at the same time. That's how awesome I am. OK maybe not but still screw you.

He smirked " I don't think you be leaving anytime soon."

I looked at "you got to be kidding me." I said dryly.

"nope." He motion for Bepo to stand by the door. He dutifully did just that. Blake shots right up" You can't do that. That's kidnapping." I rolled my eyes and put my empty plate to the side." He can and He will" I told her which cause Law to chuckle.

I glared at him" You can't keep us here forever jackass. We escape from the marines tons of times your no different." I growled out. He looked at me with a glint in his eyes. I shivered off from the threatening emotion he blasted full force at me." we shall see about that. For now I will hold off farther questions." He walked to the door but before he left he turn back to us" Enjoy your stay ladies on the Heart Pirate ship.

CLICK. He locked the door behind him and Bepo.

_Fuck we are soooo screwed._

* * *

I hope i was able to explain her ability good enough for you guys to understand if you have questions PM me and I answer them. Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

hello again its been like weeks and I been way to lazy to write sorry sorry but here I am so whoop whoop. I'm hoping I will write more since its summer break and no more exams to take and no more going to the annoying school. Not a big fan of schools. nope.

_'mind speaking'_

_thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 6

Eva's P.O.V

I hummed as I watch Blake pace back and forth. Seriously I think She left a trail on the ground the way she was pacing. And that in itself is an amazing feat because It's metal floor.

I sat crisscross on the bed with my head leaning on my hand. It has been 1 and a half since Law left us with our thoughts behind a lock door. Me and locked doors don't get along very well. Unless they keep the ninjas away. but of course they could bash the door down, lets not get tactical here shall we.

" I can't believe this." Blake fumed for the twelfth time.

"Not like it haven't happen to us before." I muttered.

She glared at me. If looks could kill I would have been long gone. She walked over to my bed side, gripping the bed sheets. Before my extremely slow brain could realize what she was up to, she pulled, HARD. I yelped hitting the ground with a thud. " Get off your lazy butt and start picking the lock." She growled, looming over me.

" Oi! Injure person here." I hissed holding my head. She huffed at me, Anger rolling off of her like a tide.

I slowly lifted myself up and walked over to my arch nemesis. " Don't worry Blake. This is not like those other times." I reassured her, beginning the annoying battle with the lock. I don't blame for being angry like she was. We been in so many situations like these that it gets pretty annoying. Not only that but she hates being trapped. I hate being trapped to but not as much as she does. I guess you could say its like an animal instinct.

She glanced at me" What did you get off of him?"

I shrugged " nothing much except curiosity and amusement. He really good at making a barrier around his mind. It strengthen instantly when I was explaining my mind talent."

Blake nodded" Figures, he's not like the rest of the idiots that faced us."

I smirked at the thought." He is the most entrusting person I've ever meet since coming to Saber tooth Island."

She huffed a little but didn't object to the statement. A soft click was heard. I grin victoriously" Beat them apples you stupid lock." I jumped and did a little victory dance.

Blake chuckled softly at my antics." Alright let get this show on the road." She walked to the door and turn the nob, but instead of opening it softly like I excepted her to do it slammed open with a loud bang following a yelp of surprise.

I gave Blake a stare. She scratch the back of her neck in apology. "Sorry I kind of let go hehehe." I just shook my head and peeked around the door, feeling surprise and pain coming from behind it.

A man with a hat and a boiler suit similar to Bepo but it was white instead of orange and it too have the heart pirate's jolly rogor. His hair was the color of dusty brown and his hat was blue with a red dill or was it pink? I wasn't quite sure. Anyways he was holding his nose and cursing under his breath.

" Uh hey sorry about that." I said laughing lightly and crouching before him with a bright smile.

He glance up at me and started to wave his hands in front of his face" Oh it's ok not your fault." He smile back at me.

Blake sigh in relief "Good now time for the grand escape." She started to walk the opposite way that the hatted man came from, confidently. I got up slowly patting the guys head like a dog " Be a good boy and pretend you didn't see anything" I jogged up to Blake. The man watch us go with shock then he remembered that they weren't allowed out of the infirmary." Oi! Stop." But they were already gone. C_rap Captain not going to be happy about this._ He jumped up and ran to his captains quarters.

"Got any idea where the exist is at?" I asked lightly.

" Nope not a clue but he does." She pointed to an empty space.

I snickered. Of course her special gift. Seeing ghost and commanding the little buggers. Blake was able to see and control ghost for as long as I was able to sense the feeling of others. It's part of the reason we are so attached to one another.

Blake followed the unseen helper with me tailing her. We passed what I believe to be storage rooms. Blake stopped in front of a door that had a sign written _cafeteria. _"He led us to the cafeteria." Blake faced palm. I busted out laughing" Holy bananas I love this ghost!" I fell to the floor laughing so hard.

Blake sighs" I said lead us to the exit not the stupid cafeteria." Giving the empty space, where the ghost was a glare

I cut off my laughing and gave her the stink eye" Oi no dis-ing out on food." I wiggled my finger at her to get my point across. She merely sigh again. She was about to walk back where we came from but a satellite blocked her way.

" The captain said to go back to the infirmary." The guy from before commanded. He wasn't alone another one that had the same boiler suit and with a hat that had penguin written on it. He nodded his head in a superior way and had his arms crossed.

I crawled over to him, just because I can. I sense nervousness coming from him. I grin evilly up at him. Than I launch myself at his leg. Wrapping my arms and legs around his leg." You'll never take me alive you sons of a shit!" I crackled, Which I'm pretty sure I scared the crap out of the penguin man who which I have now dubbed him.

Blake smirked at the men that was momentarily distracted by moi. Taking the opportunity that I gave her she brought her leg far back behind her then kicked with all her might at the penguin man. He was hoping around trying to wiggle me off of his leg when she hit him in the jewels. I didn't know a guy could scream so loud and sounded just like a little girl too until now. I almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost. The other guy caught his friend when he was falling to the floor " Penguin what did they do to you!?" He cried dramatically.

I jumped away and high tailed it." Come my trusty sidekick lets live to fight another day mwahahahaha!" Blake jogged after me" Goodness you are so childish sometimes." She shakes her head." But I suppose that's why I love you sis." I just gave her my most innocent look that would make even the most macho men coo in awe at me.

A we made a couple of twist and turns, which kind of shocking for a submarine. I mean how big can a fucking submarine be? I stopped running and stood in front of stairs. Tilting my had I look to Blake " You know the saying ladies first don't really work in this situation since we both have female organs now does it." I mused.

Blake laughed, a faint tint of pink on her cheeks" I suppose not so how about the oldest goes first hmmm?"

"Shit." I will curse the gods if this turns out like those movies that the stupid ass girl opens the door to get her head exploded with her brains splattered on the walls. Yeah I watch horror movies way to much. Nasty image I tell you.

I went up a couple of steps and grabbed the hatch." If I die don't touch my stuff. if you do I shall be the ghost that haunts you when you take a shower, The shower ghost!"

Blake frowned" isn't that a pedophile ghost?"

I blinked" Well fuck I just haunt you in your sleep."

Blake nodded "Fair enough" I turned the hatch. I already know who was on the other side since we escape from that horror room, because he was the main person I was truly worried about.

I Pushed open the door seeing that it was already night out.

Law was leaning against the rail waiting for us patiently with his long sword thingy by his side. What was it called again? Ah screw it I figure it out later. That stupid sexy smirk still plastered on his face. If he wasn't so sexy I would punch that pretty little face of his all the way to east blue.

I felt Blake grab my arm protectively. '_What now Eva?" _She ask me mentally. I stayed silent.

"Where do you two thing your going hmm?" He asked in mocked politeness.

"Home isn't that obvious?" I moved to the rail Blake close behind me.

"I don't think so." Law coldly stated. I gave him a spectacle look." You going to stop us?" _'Don't Eva he's dangerous. He's one of the supernova. The surgeon of death, a devil fruit user.' _Blake tighten her grip on my arm. _Besides we don't have our weapons and your in no condition to use your mind control. _I glared at the floor.

When Blake was sharing this piece of information with me both of us distracted, Law moved. Now he was in front of us his hand on his weapon ready to strike.

" Its very simple, I give you three choices. You ether join my crew peacefully and you would be a full member not a slave, or I force you back through the door you just came from and be my test subjects. And of course there is the third choice you die by me here and now." He Smirked waiting for our answer.

" Well what a pickle we got ourselves into huh Blake." Blake sighs " Yeah. Such a pain."

" I suppose we don't have a choice do we?" She said looking Law in the eyes." I guess we shall join you on your adventures." Gracing him with a small smile. Law takes his hands off the hit of the sword thingy holding his hands out. Blake shakes his hand." Welcome to the heart pirates Miss Stormbringers."

" Well That was a great freaking welcoming." I pouted. Law chuckled softly.

"Well since we are going with you can we go get our stuff?" Blake jerks her thumb at the direction where our house was.

" That was already taken care of." Law replied smugly. Blake gasped her jaw dropping to the floor. " How did you know we would join."

Law smirked" I gave a offer that you couldn't refuse."

I snorted." Yeah sure. Anyways to the important question." Law raise an eyebrow at me." Do we have to where those boiler suits? Because I think I would die of heat stroke and I'm sure no one would want that." I asked desperately cringing at the thought of wearing those...things.

Law sweat-dropped. _Did I just sign my own grave. Probably._

* * *

Poor Law. he going to have his hands full now. By the way I still have yet to explain the other power they both posses. maybe in the next chapter I will hopefully. anyways Please review or no subway for you!


	7. Chapter 7

Yo peoples! another update yippy hope your happy cuz I am. LOL. is it strange that I write better or even feel like writing when its like around midnight or 1 a.m cuz that's are the only times I really type. maybe I'm a vampire mwahahahahahaah. NOT! I rather be a werewolf than a vampire anyways onwards to the story!

* * *

Chapter 7

Law glanced at the clock; 1:29 am. No wonder they looked tired, since he was an insomnia he wasn't sleepy at all. He spared a small glance at them. When Law left them in the infirmary he went back to his office searching high and low for the bounty that he remembered stashing away long ago. Finally he came across the bounty that he was looking for. He had that same bounty paper in his hands now. It was old about 4 years old so they were younger in this picture but he was 100% positive that it was them, The Stormbringer Sisters.

He tossed the bounty in front of them and raised an eyebrow in question. Blake glanced at the sheet frowning. " Didn't except you to have that." She muttered. The bounty said they were worth 100,000,000 for both ALIVE, not die which made Law even more curious.

" The marines knew what we can do so they want us alive for test subjects." Eva hissed in pure hate, reading the question that was on his mind. Law nods and leans back in his super comfy chair.

" Tomorrow after breakfast I would like to see both of you in my office so we can discuss things farther." He said with an authority tone. Blake frowned but nodded. Eva was already passed out against Blake's shoulder, snoozing quietly.

Blake patted her head and whispered" Where will we sleep?" Law tapped his desk three times and Bepo opens the door, waiting for his orders.

" Bring your new crew mates to their room close to mine." He ordered. Bepo brighten when he heard that they would be part of the crew. Quickly strolling in the room he gently picked up the small Eva sleeping soundly. She really was small about 5'5 ft tall. He cradle her against his chest like a cub. She sigh in contempt snuggling closer to the new-found warmth.

He gestured Blake to follow, which she obliged imminently . He walled along the halls passing 3 doors and stop at the fourth one. "This is your room." He said softly as he could with his squeaky voice. Blake opened the door to find that there was one bed in the corner, with dresser next to it and a chest in the other corner. She also found that most of their stuff was up against the wall.

Bepo walked to the bed and gently lie Eva on the bed. Well he tried to. Eva had a firm death grip on poor Bepo's fur. " My fluffy." She mumbled in her sleep. Blake sighs in annoyance. She tried to pray Eva to let go of Bepo but she just wouldn't let up. She shoved and push and did everything she could but nothing. Groaning she finally resolve to do _that _again. She jabbed her in her soft point on the collar-bone. She let go quickly like his fur was burning her and she started to roll around getting tangled with the sheets in the process.

"Eck!" She squeaked, sending a glare at the one responsible. Blake shrugged. Grumbling Eva started to fight her way out of the sheets that wrapped around her. She hit the floor with a thud. " Gosh damn it. How the fuck is it that the floor beats the crap out of me and the marine can't even lay a finger on me?" She wondered out loud rubbing her head.

Blake laughs" Hey, at least you're untangled." She pointed out. Eva growled softly slowly crawling her way on the bed. Blake sighs and climbs in with her.

Bepo snickers quietly at his new crew members. He was really happy that they were, he really liked them since they first met. He was about to leave out the door when Eva called him. He turn towards her. She held out her arms like a child asking to be lifted up," Hug?" She asked shyly. Bepo smiled and hugged her AND Blake, saying his good nights and them replying in turn, he left them.

Blake glance at her sister's sleepy face. " Will you be able to fall asleep with all the noises." She asked quietly. She nodded, Rubbing her eyes and yawned." To ... tired .. to be ...bothered...by their...thoughts." She said softly, falling asleep.

Blake smiled softly at her." Good night." She closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep.

...morning time! or 5:35 am...

Eva jumped out of bed, she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming._ h__oly hell, that was soooooo nasty! Curse my ability to have someone else's dreams. _She shuttered at the memory of the dream that she most likely got from one of the men on board the sub. And apparently the guy was **really** horny. Cue shutter from Eva once again. Yes folks it was that kind of dream. She literally had to force herself awake, but she was kind of use to doing so.

"Who ever it was is going to get his ass beat this I swear on subways!" She vowed quietly trying not to wake up Blake. It was kind of shocking that she didn't even budge with all the moving and jumping out of bed.

She got up off the floor, knowing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She grab the blanket that she shoved off the bed during her panic and tugged it on Blake. Blake was a magnate for catching some kind of sickness and Eva wanted to prevent it as much as possible.

Done with that she looked around the room noting that they didn't get all their cloths only a few. It didn't really matter since they did get their weapons, Blake's violin, and the jewelry box that we keep their most prize weapon. She grabbed the box. It was blue with red rubies along its sides. She opened it and grab one of the object's inside. Holding it under her hair, she was able to clip it around her. She let it fall against her neck. It was a black rose with thorns surrounding it.

She than proceeds to grab a pair of black jeans that was ripped up along the knees and lower thighs. She then shoved a random shirt on. It was black with red print saying 'Screw this, bring out the zombies'. She was rather fond of this shirt. She quickly put on her knee-high boots on that had buckles along it, and finally she grabbed her heavy trench coat that was red on the outside and black on the inside. It was her favorite coat and she would fight tooth and nail for it, too.

She then moved towards where they left their weapons at leaning against the corner. She grabbed her weapons which consist of a leather belt that holds her twin silver and black daggers called ivory and ebony(can anyone guess where I got those names from?). She picked up her favorite toy, um I mean weapon, a scythe. The scythe was a beautiful weapon, it was sharp and it curved, the blade was white at the top and black at the bottom. It had a green skull that was in the middle that connect the blade to the metal black pole, the bottom had a sharp tip and it was connected to a chain.

She lopes the chain around her waist, grabbing the end of it, she lazily played with it, making her way to the door, before she closed it behind her, she grinned at her sleeping sister. She let the door close softly. She leaned against the door," What to do, what to do?" She wondered out loud, rocking back and forth, tapping her chin with the point of the blade from her scythe.

She grin mischievously, " Hehehehehehe perfect now where could he be." She rubbed her hands together and randomly picked her left and begun skipping down the hall...no I was kidding she doesn't skip, she more liked dragged her lazy ass down the hall.

She started to hum to a tone called bad apple and twirl the chain absent-mindedly around her finger. She stopped suddenly in front of a door." Why does it feel like I've seen this door from somewhere?" She grabbed her chin and tilted her head, thinking really hard. Call her crazy but she felt like she been here before.

Before she could come to a conclusion the door open and slammed into her, she fell to the floor dropping her scythe as well." Ouchy!" She hissed.

"Are you alright?" Asked a deep voice near her ear. She already knew who it was without having to look up.

" Just peachy." She replied sarcastically. She closed her eyes tightly when she hit the floor, now she peaked at the man next to her, Her sexy Captain.

He smirked" You shouldn't have stood in front of the door like an idiot." In response she pouted at him.

He chuckled lightly. He grabbed her arm and pull her up taking note of the weapons she carried with her. " Why are you even up this early. You seem more of the sleeping in type."

She gave him a dull look." You might as well have said I'm the lazy ass type." He smirked. "Yeah that sounds about right." She stuck her tongue at him childishly. Law for some reason had a ball at teasing the sisters, egging them on to see their amusing reaction. So far they have yet to fail at amusing him.

He grew serious when he remembered how they got in this predicament." Come I need to check your head and a physical is needed." He stood by the door.

She stared at him, then the room, then him again." Do I have to?" She whispered in horror now remembered why that stupid door was familiar. The infirmary, or what Eva like to call it the living hell.

He raised an eyebrow, amused at her reaction to his favorite place on the sub besides his office." We don't have all day Miss Eva." She gulped and laughed nervously" We do got all morning though." He shot her a glare that said Get-your-ass-in-here-are-I'll-slice-you-to-bits.

Yeah it was scare.

Eva yelped, grabbing her scythe before jumping up and run into the room. Law smirk widen an inch. _this is going to be fun._

Blake gazed up at the ceiling. _what woke me up._ she wondered. She stretch her arm out except to feel a person's warmth by her, but there was none.

She shot up in sitting position. Where the hell was Eva.

Having a bad feeling she quickly got dressed. She open the jewelry box and pulled out the last idem. It too was a necklace but different from Eva's. Blake's necklace was a dragon wrapped around a sword with a purple gem in the middle. The chain was attached to the dragon's spread out wings. She smiled at it." Good morning." she said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

A scream cut her out of her morning muse. Fear rolled down her spine. She knew that scream. _Eva._ She quickly clipped the necklace around her neck and she ran out the door dumping into someone.

"What's going on." She asked the person. It was that guy that she knocked down with the door.

" Don't know. Who ever it was disturbed my best dream ever." He replied clenching his fist, pissed that someone disturbed his fantasy.

The guy with the penguin hat elbowed his best friend." Oi! Shachi no one cares about your wet dreams." He turns to Blake " Forget him, he is a pervert. Names Penguin, I think the scream came from the infirmary." He said answering her earlier question.

She nodded. " My name is Blake." Introducing herself quickly. she was about to run to the infirmary with guns blazing but she was interrupted when a streak of red bulldozed over her.

The guys gasp at the red dog. The dog growled at them" I'm not a fucking dog you morons. I'm a wolf. Do you want me to spell it out to you?" The dog...or wolf tail swish back and forth in annoyance.

" Eva what are you .." She was yet again interrupted by it or actually Eva jumping from her and running down the opposite hall yelling" The British are coming! The British are coming."

Sighing Blake got up and dust herself off, glancing at her crew mates reaction of a talking wolf. The sight of them was quite comical. They both was gaping at the hall where Eva disappeared, their eyes looked like they were about to fall out. She closed their hanging mouths, smirking at them.

" Did she come this way." Asked Law from behind them. The three crew members jumped at his sudden presence.

" Holy hell Captain you scared us." Exclaimed Shachi.

Law ignores him and gave Blake a pointed glare." You never mention that you can shape shift." Blake scratch the back of her head" Yeah about that hehe I forgot." She shrugged.

He grumbled something under his breath that they couldn't chance." Just go catch her I'm not finished with what we start." He said coldly, his eye gleamed dangerously.

It was then the three notice a needle in their captains tattooed hand." Oh! that's why she acted like that." She muttered. " Yeah she hates needles, or more like fears them."

He gave her a oh really stare." Hmm I haven't notice." He said sarcasm dripping with every word. "Just go get her." He commanded.

Blake shrugged again" All you have to do is mention food." Law shot her a disbelieving look, so did the others.

"Its true. Here let me show you." She turn to the hall that she ran to, hands around her mouth, she took a deep breath and yells. " **FOOD!**"

A moment pass and nothing happen. Penguin was about to speak but Blake up a hand up and stop him give him the wait sign. In the distance, clicking could be heard and the chant of " Food Food Food." came louder and louder as it came closer and closer.

A red bird flew in Blake's face. "Fooood where the almighty food." Eva, now a bird, Called flying around Blake's head and the others too.

With swift hands, Law caught the strange colored bird in his strong grasp. Eva froze, finally notice Law and that the needle was close to her feathers.

A bright light flashed where Eva was in his hands blinding the people who was new to this. It slowly faded and where the red bird was, now a small kitten hanged in Law's hands.

" How can you poke me with a sharp thingy with such a cute face?" She meowed cutely, making the face that puss in boots made in sherk 2.

There was a pause but slowly a smirk from on Law's face." You want a bet?" He whispered in Eva's kitten ears.

Eva gulped _well fuck my life. Goodbye cruel world._

* * *

www. zero chan 962177 this the link to see what Eva's scythe looks like incase you didn't understand my description just don't include the space cuz there are no spaces in it. oh and I'm not sure at this moment if there should be romance in it. me and the person that represents Blake which is DreamingofReading are still debating if I should but I want to know if you guys think their should be and with who, it doesn't matter if its with anyone outside of the crew but I would like of your opinion so please review of pm me if you have a suggestion.


	8. Chapter 8

HEY! sorry it took to long had writers block ugh I hate those things. Thanks for the reviews last chapter! now here's the story. When I was finishing this I was listening to U.G.L.Y and I want candy... yes I know weird right oh well just felt like you needed to know that.

* * *

Chapter 8

Finally after 30 fucking minutes of whining, running, unexpected changes and throwing random shit, he managed to stick that damn needle in her furry leg, and her being able to read people's next moves weren't helping. After 28 long minutes of that nonsense, Law amusement faded away to only be replaced with irritation to the point where he was about to use his devil fruit, but Blake stopped him and lured her sister with a red lollipop out from underneath the counter, which she changed into a rat and ran under it earlier. Lets just say it worked wonderfully. He kept a mental note to bribe her with food if she became to much of a pain. He could tell he would be needing it soon.

Said person was currently pouting in the corner on Bepo's lap sucking on the bribe lollipop. All it took was a fucking lollipop for everything to be done with. At this point Law was piss, not only that, he was tired since he didn't get any sleep. Sighing he ran his hands down his faced, trying to calm his nerves a little.

"Now tell me how are you able to change into different animals." He asked not bothering to hide his irritation at the moment. He directed the question to Eva but Blake answered instead. " Its the necklaces." She simply stated, twirling with her's.

He gave her a look to explain. Sighing, she continued" Our necklace gives us the power to transform into an animal as long as we stashed the animal's soul inside the necklace."

He gave a quick glance at Blake." Wait, you collects their souls?" He questioned.

She nodded." Yes is a difficult process and it wears our energy out quickly but it's very useful. It as it's lots of loose ends like if we're not wearing it then it won't work. Also if we get touched by salt it cancels the transformation. We can manipulate the animal's size, height, and weight by adding our life force but again we would get to tired out to keep it up for a long period of time so its best we keep it as original as possible."

Law leans against the operation table, trying to make sense of this new piece of information." Thats quite an ability you both have." He muse. Taking a quick glance at the necklaces a thought came to him." Can anyone else be able to use them?"

" Nope." Eva's voice piped up from Bepo's lap. He looks at her then quickly sweets drop at the sight Eva scratching behind his ears and his first-mate practically purring, leaning into Eva's touch. "It works for us and only us." She said around the lollipop.

Pulling away from her touch, Bepo look at Eva hope in his eyes with a faint blush on his cheeks." Does that mean you can change into a girl bear?" He asked shyly twirling with his fingers.

Blake covered her mouth trying to keep her giggling down. Eva did no such thing, she burst out laugh, rolling out of Bepo's lap in the process. Law raised an amused eye-brow from his bazar question. Bepo simply hang his head and muttered ' I'm sorry' over and over again.

Finally Eva quiet down enough to answer his question." Hahaha god that was funny. Umm I don't know if I do have one. Blake do you have a bear soul?" She looks to Blake. Blake shrugs" Shouldn't you be keeping up with the souls that you put in Burakkurōzu?"

" I got to many to keep track with my small brain and you know it." She huffed. "At least we know you admit on having a puny brain." Law mutters but Eva heard anyways. She pouted at him" Lawww~ that's mean." She whined.

He gave her his trademark smirk.

" You know you're lucky that your so freaking smexy or I would have hit you." She stuck her tongue at him playfully.

He scuff at that. "Right whatever you say. Anyways I'm sure we woke up the whole sub with your screaming and besides its breakfast time about now. Lets get some food." Eva eyes shine at the thought of food. She quickly tossed the lollipop stick into the trash and dash through the door.

Smirking Law and Blake stood there for a moment. Blake started to count"One, two, three, four, five." The door bust open, showing Eva in the kitten form" Kitchen. Where kitchen?" She meowed.

Law Chuckled, picking up a very eager red kitten. "Right this way Miss Eva." She hissed at that. "Okay how about just Eva?" She purred and rubbed up on his cheek. Lightly chuckling he perch her on his shoulders. She puffed out her chest." I shall clam these shoulders as my throne." She announced.

Blake rolled her eyes. "You only do that to the hot guys." Eva winked at her in the kitty form. "You know it."

Law shook his head and lead the way to the kitchen with A blushing purple hair girl and a gloomy bear following behind.

**Eva P.O.V**

When we got closer to the kitchen I sense about 6 minds already there. I quickly skim through their minds to get names and positions, then I put a barrier up so I wouldn't get to much of their thoughts then necessary.

I mentally sigh. It was such a pain in the ass to do this 24/7 the only good thing coming from this power was I get to blackmail people. Mwahahahahahahahahaahahha I love blackmailing people...don't tell mama. Anyways it still was a pain in the ass to keep up with.

Law stopped in front of a door with a sign that said kitchen. My eye twitched 'well isn't that convenient. Why couldn't I find this room early' I passed on my thoughts to Blake that just snickered under her breath, bringing the attention to our now sexy Captain.

"Is there something funny, Blake?" He asked around the red kitten. Blake just giggles some more. I inwardly laughed at Law's expression. It was cute when he looked confused.

I poked him in the forehead with my paw and meowed my inpatient. I felt him shrug his shoulders and open the door. I put a little of my life energy into growing my tail long, so I could wrap it around his neck, and he didn't seem to mind. I have terrible balance, believe it or not.

There were already 6 people around the tables as I thought. They stood to attention when Law stepped in. I smirked at this. It was like he was a marine or something. Apparently Blake had the same thought.

The two guys that we meet this morning were already there. They were giving me a look like they couldn't believe that I was still alive, it was their exact thoughts too. I snorted, 'Me to boys me too.'

Then I remembered why I was up so damn early. A hiss and a battle cry was the only warning anyone got before a red blur tackled Shachi. He screamed bloody murder...or was it mary ah who cares, I was pissed. How dare he wake me up from my sweet, sweet sleep with his nasty thoughts. Ugh men. I was scratching and biting all over the place, I even tried to scratch his precious sack (I'm sure all of you lovely readers know what I'm preferring to.).

But of course before I could land a claw in that particular area, I was hanging in the jaws a talking polar bear. Let me tell you not pleasant. I couldn't really do a thing since he was biting my scruff, you know like mamma kittens pick up their babies. Yap he was doing so to me.

"What the hell are you attacking me for!?" Shachi shouted at me. I glared at him." Just cuz." I mumbled.

I tried to move but it was no use so I took a beep breath." Can you put me down?" I asked softly, then thought about it. "Please." I added since Law was giving me a pointed look that mothers would give their child if they forgot something.

" You wont attack him or any other of your crew-mates?" I could hear people gasping at his statement and more stares was directed to us not that this little scene helped any. I nodded, ignoring how vulnerable I looked in this uncomfortable position. He gave Bepo the ok.

Bepo open his mouth and I landed on all fours baby, in your face losers! Who says that cats can land on their feet? Well, I just did! I switch to my normal body, dusting dust off my shirt. How the hell did that get there? I shrugged my shoulders. Oh well. Blake poked me sending me a silence question. 'What was that about?'

" Well it's his fault for waking me up." I spoke out loud, pointing to him while he picked himself off the ground.

Law took a seat, leaning back and folded his arms." Elaborate for us Shachi?" He huffed glaring at me." Nothing captain. I never seen her in my life!"

In the background you could hear penguin laughing his ass off at his best friends misfortune. I gripped my scythe behind my back tighter." Oh yeah you did you perverted bastard! I woke up because of your disgusting mind!" I shouted at him, feeling a faint blush on my cheeks at remembering the dream. Well fuck I'm scared for life now thanks to him.

Shachi expression was one of confusion, then slowly he understood." You saw my dream!" He shouted pointed at me in disbelief. Penguin immediately went silent, Law gave me a sympathetic look, Blake and Bepo wear confused looks. "What dream?" Bepo asked innocently.

" A wet dream." I stated causing Blake face blush like a tomato. Bepo was still confused at everyone reaction. Law coughed" Shachi please keep such thoughts to yourself to reframe Eva from feeling violated."

" But w-what how she know what I was dreaming about?" He exclaimed. Law sighed. "I'm going to say this only once so you all listen up and spread the news to those that are not here at the moment." Everyone in the room stood attention." From here on out these two are now your crew-mates, Eva and Blake. Eva can read the feeling of others and their thoughts. So please keep them to yourselves." He paused and gave a pointed look to Shachi." He put his hand in his lap and continued. " They both can turn into some types of animals and the rest I have yet to discover. Want to add some more of what you can do?"

I felt Blake stare at me with her unspoken question. I sigh, letting go of my scythe putting it up against the table. I then heavily sat on the chair and wave at Blake to go ahead. She grabbed the chair next to me and sit in it. " I can also summon the dead which it's called Necromancy."

Law didn't seem all that surprise to me, which I find oddly amusing. I giggled at him, getting a few weird looks from the others. "Alright then now everyone knows, now welcome to the family." There was silence for a moment then all hell broke loose. " Whoop this calls for a celebration," Some one said. " When we land on the next island we going to party!"

"Not like you don't already do so." I heard Law mumbled taking a sip of coffee that the cook gave him. I laughed at him.

I thought about what they said."Wait does that include drinking?" I asked getting excited. " Hell yeah. Don't tell me you're going to wuss out on us." Penguin asked putting his arm around my shoulder. I grin evilly" Oh hell to the no. I'm a party freak!" Penguin laughed, "That's good to hear."

"Oh no you don't Eva." Blake said crossing her arms. I pouted at her. " But why not."

She glared at me." You know how you are when you drunk."

"Don't worry we wont give her too much to drink." Shachi reassured her, grinning at his partner in crime.

She frowned" Why do I not feel assured by that." She sighs.

A growl abrupt throughout the room. I giggled a little and patted my stomach." I think Fred is hungry."

Penguin looked at me funny." You named your stomach... Fred?" He asked. I nodded my head eagerly.

Bepo place a plate full of food in front of me and Blake. I grinned at Bepo "Thanks a bunch!" I begun to dig in. Blake nodded her thanks as well and begun to eat but to a much slower pace then me.

"Where's our food Bepo my man?" Shachi asked and penguin nodded too. Bepo gave them a dull look." Get your own." He simply said and went to get his and Law's food.

I burst out laughing, glad that I swallowed first. They pouted slightly and got up to get their own.

Blake stopped eating and looked around the place." You know, I never thought that pirates would have a submarine as a ship instead of a regular ship." She commented finally voicing her thoughts. I ponder it for a moment." You know what I think it suits them."

She smiles at me." Yeah it sure does. But it suits us too."

I pause and look at her our eyes locked for a moment. " Yeah we finally have a place to call home." I said softly smiling a true smile for once. She returned the smile with her own and lightly kick me under the table.

I look over my plate realizing it was empty." You going to eat that?" I asked eye her left over food. She shielded her food with her arms. "Mine!"

I raised my hands in surrender and laugh at her. Eventually she's laughing with me.

" When you finish eating come outside and bring your weapons." Law said interrupting our bonding time. "Why bring our weapons?" Blake asked.

"I want to see what more you two can do." He simply said and walked away already done eating, with Bepo following closely . Penguin and Shachi came up and sat next to us. " Sooo can we watch you guys fight too?" Penguin asked, eating his food slowly.

Blake shrugged" Sure."

" Yeah then we can show you that chicks can kick ass. Also I'm going to say this ahead of time." I coughed and continued, " This right here," I waved my hand around Blake and her boobs. " are off limits they belong to me and me only." I said with a grin and slung my arm around Blake shoulders.

She blushed at my statement. " EVA! Don't say such embarrassing things!" She yells at me hits me upside the head.

I hold my head and pouted. "But it's true." She glares at me. The boys were laughing at our antics.

" Let me just hurry up and eat so I can kick your butt." She fumed. I grin at her. " I don't wanna."

"Why not."

"... too lazy." ...

"Well to bad." she said. She gets up and drags me by the shirt. I barely got the chance to grab my scythe before we were out the door with Penguin and Shachi following sniggering under their breaths, food completely forgotten. " Bastards." I muttered. G_reat now I'm going to have my ass kicked by my sister. Fun fun times. _

* * *

Burakkurōzu- black rose. it's what Eva calls her necklace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Important peoples! I have a poll up now. IF you want Eva or Blake to be with Law you better vote now! mwahaha.**

Now thank god that's over anyways this chapter have fights! yay fights! I don't know if its going to be decent if not my bad I do better next time.

I do not own One piece only my Oc's Eva and Blake

* * *

Chapter 9

They finally made it to the deck, after they made a detour to their room so Blake could get her scythe. Her scythe was a bit different from Eva's. For starters, hers was a lot longer and it curved in, close to the user's body which is the reason why it so difficult to use. Blake was an expert user. It also had a small blade sticking at the opposite side of the main blade and another small blade sticking at the top. It had a purple gem in the middle and the bottom was cross like so you could stab someone. Unlike mine, her scythe was a lot lighter, because Eva's scythe was thicker in the blade and curves a little outwards( harder to keep balanced) while Blake's was skinnier and tucked in.

All in all they were pretty badass scythe.

They climb the stairs that leads to the deck. Blake pushes the door open and strode out happy to get out, having fresh air. Eva was clinging on her shirt sleeve not at all happy of actually having to **do **something. She was such a lazy ass, sad part is that she's proud of it. And finally the audience walked out behind them. As in audience, I mean the whole freakin crew, which was about 14.

Law and Bepo were already there, Law lean against the railing liked he own the place. Which he kind of does. Bepo wasn't far from his captain, holding Law's nodachi. He smirks when the sisters walks out. To him Blake looked like she couldn't give a damn and Eva... well she looked like she was about to kill a bitch, preferably him.

She glared daggers at him, knowing that he was laughing at her on the inside. "Aw don't give me that look Eva." He teased, succeeding in pissing her off more. Just moments ago she was all cheery but now she actually had to do something she was pissed. _Is she bipolar? _Law wondered, mentally putting it on his 'to do list' for later to find out.

Blake walked in front of Law, with Eva still clinging to her sleeve. She did not want to let go of the damn sleeve. "So what do you got in store for us Captain?" Blake asked tilting her head to the side.

Eva looks around the scenery, amazed at the ocean's beauty and frustrated that she never noticed before. This at the moment keeps her busy, so she won't do anything stupid.

"You be sparing Bepo." He said to Blake. He then glance at Eva awe expression as she looked around. " Eva." She snapped to attention. " You would have to wait till they are done then spar with Penguin and Shachi." Upon hearing their names, they groan. Eva smirked" HA! You got to do stuff too!" They sweet dropped. "No th-thats not the problem. We just wanted to watch." They said with a depressing cloud over their heads. _How did that get there?_ Blake wondered.

"Well to bad." Law said mildly. Eva grinned evilly at them most likely planing their doom.

Blake sighs" Might as well get this over with." She mumbled to herself. Glancing at Bepo. Bepo nodded his head at her and set Law's nodachi next to Law, walks to the center of the deck, and gets into his battle stance. Blake follows his example and got into her own battle stance gripping tightly to her scythe.

When Blake walks away, Eva turned to Law" Why bring our weapons, if we fighting hand to hand combat?" She asked curious. Law looks into her deep blue eyes and smirks." Just because I can." Eva pouted up at him. _You tall bastard, _She cursed inwardly at him.

Bepo didn't move only stood there staring at Blake's scythe.

Getting the idea she blushed lightly." Oh sorry wouldn't be fair if I use a weapon and you didn't." She laughed nervously and tossed her scythe at Eva without warning. It hit her head hard, before she actually caught it. Rubbing her head she glared at Blake. It was made out of metal for crying out loud. It defiantly wouldn't tickle. " A warning would have been _lovely._" She muttered sarcastically.

Blake was almost tempted to flick Eva the middle finger. Almost. She was to kind to do those things unlike Eva. Yeah she never cussed in her life...never ever.

Bepo aimed a kick at Blake's head was what snapped her back out of her thoughts. She barely dodged his powerhouse kick, by doing a back flip to a safe distance. Bepo didn't stop there. He kept throwing her powerful punches and kicks at her vital points, pushing her back and leaving no room for her to change to offensive. Law told him earlier not to hold back, his orders.

Blake huffed, frustrated that she couldn't get a descent punch in. She felt something cold behind her. She guessed it was the rail. She smirked forming a plan, as she blocked one punch with the wave of her arm. Then she jumps on the rail, diving over Bepo. When she dived over him she took the chance to wrap her legs around his thick furry neck,using the momentum from diving off the rail, she tossed Bepo successfully flipping him. He landed with a loud thud, shocked he picks himself up and look at her in disbelief. Eva smirked from the sidelines. _That's my Squishy._

She jumped up, not giving Bepo time to recover from the shock of a girl flinging you across the deck, she punched him in the stomach. Which caused him to bend over hissing from the pain. She grabbed his head and knead him in the face. She lifted his head, flatting her hand, she did an uppercut successfully hitting him square in the nose, dulling his senses causing him to yelp in pain. Eva faintly wondered his she heard the sound of creaking bones.

Bepo staggered back a little before kicking her in the gut. Lucky for her she moved in time that it hit her only in the hip, but it still manager to lose her balance. She hissed surprised that when he hit her his claws rack down her thighs. Smelling the blood Bepo imminently went to her side. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry." He repeated over and over and over while bowing his head.

Eva sighs from the side line." Well that didn't take long." Law merely chuckled, knowing that Bepo was to kind to hurt a fellow comrade.

"I'm fine Bepo so _please_ stop apologizing." Blake pleaded. Eva skipped to where they were and put Bepo's head in her hands, turning his head this way and that, checking if his nose was broken. He didn't seem to have one so she patted his shoulder and said" You're clean." Then she rushed to her sister and started to fus over her like a mother hen.

"I'm fine Eva." She said, aggravated. Eva pouted at her tone of voice." Now shoo shoo you got to fight too you know."

"Well shit I forgot." She sigh in misery. All she wanted to do was sleep and eat, definitely eat, but noooooo She had to do something. Damn you Law, she inwardly cursed. Taking the chance, Blake grabbed Bepo before Eva could continue her mothering, and escaped moving to where Law was at.

"How's your leg?" He asked as Blake settled down next to Law, releasing Bepo at the same time." Nothing serious, Eva will see how bad it is when she's done." She replied completely forgetting that Law himself was a license Doctor.

He raised an eyebrow." Are you forgetting that I'm a doctor." Blake blinked slowly." Oh yeah...Eva always dealt with the injuries when ether me or her are hurt."

"Is that right." He mused, utterly surprise that Eva of all people had medical education." Isn't she scared of needles?" He asked remembering the commotion when he tried to inject Eva with serum so she wouldn't catch certain diseases.

Blake nodded." Well yeah only if they were meant for her or pointing at her then yes she be very frighten." Law scoffs _No shit. _THUD. The loud noise brought Law, Blake, and Bepo -who was quietly listening to the conversation- attentions back towards the middle of the deck.

When Blake and Bepo left Eva, Penguin and Shachi approach her grinning evilly. "Well looky here, little E is scared of us." Shachi teased.

Eva froze in her spot when he said her old nickname." What did you just called me?" She asked in disbelief.

"E?" he said unsure worried that it pissed her off. He did almost got his balls clawed out earlier by this crazy woman." Is that such a bad thing?"

Eva smiles brightly at them shocking them into silence. " Nope," as fast as the smiled appeared, it disappeared leaving a slightly crazed grin, "not at all little boys." She cackle crazy while creaking her knuckles, making the others look at her like she was possess. Shachi and Penguin looked at each other, not know what to make out of this.

" Umm...are you o-" Shachi was interrupted with a fist connecting with his face. He flew and hit the door leading back inside, hard. This was the noise that drew The three attention back. Not the evil laugh or the creaking of bones, but the thud of Shachi face hugging the door.

" AH HA! In your face!" She was really happy at the moment, getting pay back from the wake up call. Unfortunately someone had to ruin it. That someone was a flightless bird.

Penguin, wanting to join the fun - yes this was fun to him - had the bright idea to punched her in the back of her head...hard. _What is it hit Eva hard in the head fun day! Cuz this is not fun...for me! _

Blake flinched." Ouch, that's going to hurt in the morning." She said feeling sorry for her sister. But then she saw the glint in her sisters eyes and she idmidently felt even far more sorry for Penguin. _Let's just hope she don't try to aim lower, _Blake thought.

Law grunted in agreement. He knew for a fact that would hurt, leaving a bruise. Penguin punches hurt worse then being ran over by a train.

Eva gritted her teeth at the pain. "Fuck that hurt you shit for a bird brain!" She exclaimed facing her knew guy on her shit list, an evil aura surrounding her.

Penguin backed away." Hey hey, we fighting remember? It suppose to hurt." He tried to convince her. Let's just say it didn't, and both him and Shachi were spread out on the decks floor bruised and bloody beaten. At some point of the beating Shachi being the smart guy he is desisted to help his best friend and joined in, but that only written his doom because he too got the beat down a the century. Note to self be afraid of the women's wrath.

Eva dusted herself off, glancing at the two idiots. Seeing their state, she sighs. Maybe she went over-board. Oh well. She crouched down next to them and poked them." Hey." No response. So she kept on poking till she got one.

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF YOU BITCH!" Shachi finally snapped. Eva only grinned." It's fine if you call me E."

Shachi frowns. "Then what was up with the punch in the face thing?" Penguin mumbled a 'Yeah" in agreement.

It was Eva's turn to frown," It was a fight remember." Slightly mocking Penguin, who groans. She offer them both a hand." Hey what to call it truces?" She asked smileing brightly, already gotten over what ever she was mad about a while ago. The guys looked at each other, shrugged and takes her hands." Truces." Grinning up at the strange girl.

She pulls them up, and wrap her arms around their necks. "This is a start of a beautiful friendship!" She stated. She then pats them on the back. "You might want to put ice on them bruises. I got to go I'm being mind called, tootles." She abruptly turn and walk to Blake.

Blake pats her on the back." Good job of not killing them off." She praised laughing slightly. Eva crouches and examine the cut. She sighs, nothing serious but still needs to be wrapped up so it won't get infected. She was about to ask Law about some wraps, when he pulls some out of his jacket's pocket and puts it in her hand. She nods her thanks. He watches her carefully as she beguns to wrap it around her sister's thigh.

It was when she was done did she respond. "I wouldn't kill them. I like them, and I don't kill anything I like." She stated childishly.

Law smirked" And do you like me?" He asked, knowing the answer.

She grinned at him." Of course I do captain." For some reason Law was strangely satisfied that he was liked by little Eva.

"Oh and don't worry Blake likes you too." She said while wrapping her arms around her sister. Blake blushes lightly, and try's to bury her head into Eva's red hair. He chuckles lightly."That's good to hear."

"Oh and Eva your role as a member would be my nurse." He stated at the after thought. Eva pulls away from Blake and sighs. "Shit." She cursed.

Bepo smiles at the scene." What will Blake be?" He asked in his cute squeaky voice.

Law thought about it for a moment, when Eva got a brilliant idea." She can play any instrument you can throw at her."

Law glance at Blake intrigued" Really?" Blake gasp at Eva. "What? No I can't. It would hit me in the face before I can even catch it."

Eva rolls her eyes." You know what I meant." She huffs," But I'm not that good at it." She said shyly, biting her lip.

Eva scoffs." Bull shit with bananas on top." Law sweat dropped at her reply. 'really where did that come from' He asked mentally. She looks at him and only shrugs.

"Well we just going to have to find out now don't we?" Law said ending the subject. Blake gulped at that.

"Now Eva your the nurse and the scout," She sighs something along the lines of 'great more work' He choose to ignore her." And Blake your the necromancy and the musician until further notice. Is that understood?"

They both nodded. He smirks, _Good let the games begun._ Eva groan hearing his thoughts. _**Fun fun** times._

* * *

_Yay __chapter 9 done! its like 2 in the Moring where I live and I don't even feel tired. fuck that's not good. oh well. _

**_Please VOTE for who would end up with Law than fate( Which would be me) Will out them together! _**

**_Please READ&REVIEW I would really appreciate it if you do. even if your a guest! don't be shy you know you wanna._**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own one piece just my oc Eva and Blake.

The poll is still up with Blake 1 vote and Eva 3. this poll will stay go down when I put up the next chapter then the one with the most votes with be in a loving relationship with the sexy beast named Law! so yay for them.

I' so happy I could prance around my whole damn neighborhood. I got 1000 views! holy flying sabers that is f-ing amazing! even if you don't review ( you know who im talking about) I still love you guys! 3 thanks for reading this story!

* * *

Chapter 10

Blake was inching to do something with her fingers. Thats the bad part of being a musician. Always wanting something to twitle between your very finger tips. She sigh, frustrated and toss the pillow next to her across the room. It landed on the trunk where they kept their cloths. Its been 5 days since the matches, and everything was going smoothly...too smoothly if you asked her.

Since the fight, Eva gotten close to the two devils called Penguin and Shachi. Yes they were in fact devils because they were devious when it comes to...Pranks. They weren't small pranks like putting fake spiders in your pillow case to scare the crap out of you. No. They were the type to hide _**REAL **_spiders in your pillow case. Lucky for them they didn't try it on her. Unlucky for them they tried it on none other than Eva. Eva is not afraid of spiders, BUT hate to have her sleep disturbed since she don't get much sleep. Anyways let's just say they will never prank her again because she got them back. She put glue in their shampoo bottles and body wash, mind you she used the unwashable glue. Then she put a bucket of glitter on top of the door so it would fall on them. They were very glittery and very pee off, but they learned their lesson. Law during the ordeal didn't really care as long as they played nicely. Ha, Eva playing nicely? Not a chance, but she spared them and gave them a second chance. After that they were best buds, the three of them. I wasn't mad, I was happy that she's opening herself up a little.

I even got close to Bepo. I don't know but we hit it off immediately. The shy bear was smart and easy to talk to with how blunt he was. He reminded her of Eva in one of her moments when she was actually serious. But yeah I hanged out with Bepo a lot since I didn't have much to do with my position. Eva on the other hand had plenty and she was loathing it. She mostly did work in the infirmary and often alone with Law in his office reading on his medical books to help out more. Since most of her knowledge involves ANIMALS only. Yeah she wanted to be a vet.

Now Law and Eva was a very complex thing to explain. They gotten really close since they boarded the sub and Blake was inching to know what was up with the two. Everytime she saw them together it was like they were having their own conversation in their heads or like they were in their own little world. Most of the time they would enter the 'lunch room' (what Eva calls it) Eva would be in some small form draped around Law's neck. The thing that surprise her the most was how Law acted around Eva. It was like she calmed his entire being. She knew that Eva had her way with people, with her childish yet caring and brash attitude. The closeness probably had something to do with how Eva could feel people thoughts and feelings.

She was slightly jealous that other people were getting close to her. She couldn't help it, she was human too no matter how she had freakish powers. She was also happy for her. especially what the World Government did to them...did to her.

She shuddered at the thought, quickly shaking her head away from that direction. She sigh again. _Maybe I should go see what the guys are doing or better yet Bepo._ She thought, getting up slowly. She didn't get far when the door open to reveal a very cheerful looking Eva.

Eva grin at her sister, knowing that there was a lot of things on her mind. The whole day she been trying to think of a way to cheer her up. She even asked Law on the matter. 'Just jump her like you always do.' was his exact words. Stupid Law, you no help was her reply before she left his room in a huff. She smirked when she felt his irritation roll off of him. Her smirk turn to a full out grin in victory when she thought of a great way to cheer her squishy up.

Blake frowned at the grin currently on Eva's face." Should I be frightened?" She asked remembering all the other stunts that begins with that grin. Eva merely rolled her eyes and grabbed the neglected violin.

"I figured you need something to distract you away from your earlier thoughts, so do you want to play for me?" Eva asked shyly for a moment. It's been awhile since she heard her sister play her beautiful tones and she would often join in if she knew the lyrics to the song which she always did. Blake smiles relieved that she would be able to satisfy her twitchy fingers.

Taking the violin case from her, she lead the way to the deck since they recently resurface seeing the coast was clear from danger. It was the best place to get privacy and she wanted a bit of fresh air. Eva absent-mindedly grab the back of her shirt, silently following her younger sister up the deck.

When they reached it Blake pulled out her violin and Eva went to rest against the rail. "What would you like to hear?" She asked as she adjusted the instrument to her liking. Eva smiled softly at her." Anything really."

Blake thought for a moment then settled on one of her personal favorites thinking it would ease both of their minds. Taking a deep breath she begin, playing the soft sounds of the song called hallelujah.

Eva sigh content with the chosen song, she softly sung the song. Both not noticing the presence behind the door, too preoccupy

_'I've heard there was a secret cord_

_That David played, and it please the lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this the fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lifts_

_the baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Eva started to twirl around the deck, but now she swayed slowly as her voiced died down a bit in tone.

_Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof,_

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair _

_She broke your throne, she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

Blake was humming but now she was singing along throwing all her emotions into it as Eva did. This was how they release stress singing.

_Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe I've been here before _

_I known this room, I've walked this floor_

_I use to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march _

_It's a cold and It's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_There was the time that you let me know _

_What's real and going on below_

_But now you never show it to me do you?_

_Remember when I moved in you?_

_The holy dark was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a god above_

_And all I ever learn from love _

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not someone who' seen the light _

_It's a cold and It's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

_Halllllelujahhhh'_

Blake smile at her sister, feeling better after the song. Eva hopped up to her, "See I do have some great ideas."

Blake snorted." Yeah right. remember that time when you desisted that we should go fishing?" Eva paled at the memory of almost being eaten alive by a snake that she mistook for a worm. Don't ask, it could happen to anyone...probably not.

"H-eeey now that wasn't my fault they look alike." She said nervously. Blake sweat dropped at her. "Really Eva really, they look nothing alike!" She exclaim. Eva glared at her.

Blake scuffs." Ok then, what about the time we got lost in the forest because YOU got the bright idea of eating a flower that screw up our sense, and then rubbing it up on me, which eventually cause you to fall of a cliff." Eva gulped, scratching her neck.

"Yeah but how was I suppose to know that the damn flower could get us high as fuck and I was hungry!" She yelled trying to defend what honor she had left. "So you would eat a flower!? Who eats flowers, anyways?" Blake shot back.

"Though no matter how much I enjoy listening to you two auguring about past times, I believe I have a job for the both of you." Mused a voice behind them. They snapped their necks behind them to see Law leaning against the door with a very amuse expression.

Eva blush in embarrassment knowing that Law heard everything and that he would never let up on the teasing she was going to receive from him. She groan at the thought of more teasing coming from the man in front of them.

He glance at Eva as if reading her current thoughts he grin evilly at her.

She pouted at him." You so mean!" She whined at them. Blake and Law chuckled at her childish behavior.

Shaking her head she blushed lightly holding her violin in front of her." You didn't hear... anything else right?" She asked timidly. He nodded his head at her." Oh do you mean the lovely music and voice that were singing along,... nope I don't think I've heard it?" He finished sarcastically.

It was Blake's turn to groan and slump in her own emo corner.

Law coughed into his hand to get their attention, sending a silent image to Eva of what he wanted. In turn Eva changed into what he wanted, a hawk.

She flew to him and landed on his shoulder, she mentally told Blake to change into a falcon. She obliged after she handed her violin to him and landed on Law's other shoulder. Law hummed his approval stroking Eva's soft feathers absent-mindedly. Blake looked at Laws expression showing signs that he was serious.

"What is it that you need from us, Captain?" She ask speaking up.

Law reached up and scratch under her chin, frowning." I need you to scout out the island in front of us."

They both look ahead to see a small dot of in the distance." We would be dock there in about 2 hours. I want you to see if there are any danger, like marines and other violent groups of pirates and report back in an hour. If you are not here in an hour then I suspect the worse." He felt them nod and tense ready to take flight on his go. Law inwardly smirked at being in control of the powerful sisters." Go. oh and don't cause trouble Eva." He said the last bit with a dark tone promising pain in the near future if she did.

Eva shuttered slightly and took off with Blake close behind her, laughing to herself at Eva.

Law watches them fly farther and farther. He frowned. He had a bad feeling since his navigator told him they were going to dock soon and he don't know why. He absolutely hated not knowing and above all he hated this feeling like something was going to rip something apart from him. So now he dredged the arrival to the island, but he had no choice in the matter.

Then his thoughts drifted to a certain pair of sisters. Yes he freely admit that he was getting closer to Eva. He wasn't stupid. He just not liking the feeling that came with it. It was a small tingle but still there. He sigh. Getting close to her was unavoidable, since she could feel every thought and emotion. He knew since he discover her uncommon power that it would cause problems for him. But he thought as long as he had his guard up it would be alright. Of course it didn't. She practically knew almost every thing even though she doesn't say anything about it. That unnerve him the most. He wanted to keep his past to himself, he didn't want to be pitied by anyone defiantly not by her. But she says nothing and acts normal...for the most part. It's like she could careless. For that he is grateful for. She also comfort him in ways he doesn't understand. So now there is two people who knows his secrets... Eva and Bepo.

He sighs, rubbing his temple a slight headache coming on to him. He turns around and walks below deck, but not before telling one crew member to watch out for a hawk and a falcon and to wake him up in 50 minutes . He then heads to his room with much-needed rest while the pest was away. By pest he meant Eva. Yes she was fun to tease but you could have only so much fun till it gets flat-out, put the violin on his desk and lay on his bed. He lift his hat and put it over his eyes, lifting his arms behind his head he drifted to sleep with a faint smile, his last thoughts in more ways to tease the girl and her sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX Meanwhile XXXXXXXXXXX

Eva banked left looking around warily not liking the looks of the place. She could feel that Blake felt the same way. She dip down and softly landed on the tallest building in the town.

'_I don't like_ this.' She mentally sent to Blake, looking over the dull looking people.

_'I know'_ Blake couldn't agree more. It felt so dark and depressing and yet it felt right to be here like it was drawing her in. She didn't like it, proof of that was how both hers and Eva's feathers stood on end, glancing around nervously.

_'No marines in sight. How about you?' _Blake asked ready to leave now.

Eva shifted uncomfortable. _'I don't like it.' _She repeated in almost panic, flapping her wings restlessly. Blake put a wing around her to try to calm her down. It worked a little, but not much._'shhh it's ok what do you feel?'_

She gave her a sullen look. _'nothing I feel nothing.' _Blake frown confused. Wouldn't that mean they're dead? Eva gave a sharp nod at her thoughts.

She focus back on the people that were walked slowly to their designation. Her frown only grew. _'' They are not dead. I would feel it if they were. I feel nothing.' _instead of replying Eva flew down the ally and changed into a red dog and she trotted along the street looking between the people. Blake sighs knowing she had to follow. So she too flew down and change shape. A violet cat walked out of the ally and quickly went to catch up with the odd colored dog.

Now that they were on the ground closer, it look like everyone was in a straight line, but that wasn't the only weird thing. They all were looking ahead with empty eyes like they had no souls.

Blake dealt with the dead many times, this was different. For one they were not dead, They didn't even smell dead. Though some thing was terribly wrong with these people. They completely ignore the animals, not once looking at them just walking in a straight line. And that was when they heard a loud bell. Eva and Blake gasp with pain trying to cover their sensitive ears from the abuse.

All the people stopped in the middle of whatever they were doing and waited. They stood still for who knew how long until they burst into a run, running inside like the devil itself was hot on their heels.

The sisters didn't now what to make of it. _'What the hell was that all about.'_ Eva asked looking at Blake.

Blake looked nervously down the road. _'I have no clue, but it can't be good.' _

They heard a piercing scream off in the distance, coming closer and closer to where they were. Thinking quickly, in her cat form she pushed Eva to hide behind a crate. Eva taking the hint change into a small puppy to hide completely behind it with Blake. They peaked out to see what was coming towards them.

What they saw was definitely not what they were expecting.

There was a group of people, about 8. All of their faces was hidden by cloaks. But it was what was in the middle that caught them off guard. They were holding a tear stricken women by the legs, arms and hair. Eva could easily tell that she was terrified. She was red in the face, and was wearing nothing but white clothing. Her wrist was slightly burn, most likely from rope burns and she had cuts all over the place, bleeding slowly. She was a mess, crying and screaming for help. None came.

At this point Eva was shaking not in fear but from **pure anger**.

Blake notice her change of mood and tried to stop her before she charged out there. Even before Eva could charge at them a hand shoot out from the darkness and snag both of them from behind. Blake started to try to claw at the hand straggling to break free with no use. Eva fared no better. She hung limply in the mans hands. The man, clade in all black, dragged them into the darkness, disappearing. No one witnessing the struggle.

It was silent beside the screams of the women that drew farther way.

* * *

The song is called Hallelujahthe shrek version but instead of a piano Blake used a violin.

Duh duh duh duahhhhhhh! sorry lol had to do that. Yay you got to love cliff hangers. Hell I know I don't but I did it anyways mwahaahahahah! Man I was on a writing roll today and yesterday that's why I got this one out so quickly. im quite proud of myself.

Please read and review my precious readers then I give you squishy cookies!


	11. Chapter 11

OMG I'm soooooo very sorry for this very late update, please don't kill me! first the internet was messing up and I couldn't finish the chapter quickly. Second is that I'm obsessed with age of mythology for 2 weeks if you know the game and play it I fucking love you its an awesome game. oh for those of you that voted for eva to be in a relationship with Law you get your wish because she won by 5 to 2! anyways here is the waited chapter.

I don't own one piece or any songs that are mention I own only my oc's.

* * *

Chapter 11

It has already been 30 minutes since Law went back on deck after his little nap, and he dead worried. It didn't show on his face but it showed with his movement. The hand that was gripping his nodachi was twitching ever so slightly, and Law's gaze would look up at the sky ever 2 minutes. Bepo knew all this since he was Law's first mate and best friend.

Bepo frowned at the island. He felt something dark coming off it since they gotten closer to it and he was afraid that what ever it was, probably had something to do with the sisters not being here. He too worried for them just as much as his captain, maybe not as much as him but close to it.

_Where the hell are they?_ Law thought of all the scenario of what could happen to the two and most of it was cause by Eva. But Blake was with her so none of it could happen.

Law was just about feed up with just standing around waiting, so he decided to check the brig when Bepo pointed to the sky excited. "Look there's something coming."

Frowning Law turned to the sky once more, there indeed was a dot coming this way. He sigh recognizing the approaching dot was indeed Blake. But where was Eva? The uneasiness in his gut just sky rocked to the sky. The violet falcon landed on the rail, just in front of Law, breathing heavily. She nodded her head at Bepo in greeting.

"What did you find and where's Eva?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

She flexed her wings nervously." She still on the island, but before you jump to conclusions," She pause flinging her wings around."she's not hurt or anything. We just had to separate since one of us had to warn you."

He frowned." Warn me about what?"

"There something bad on the island right?" Bepo asked with his squeaky voice.

She shifted to face him directly in the eye." The towns people... it's difficult to explain, but its like they don't have a mind. Eva said she can't read or feel anything coming from them, there just a think fog in their heads. And they act like mindless zombies. They're not since I of all people would know if they are dead."

He gave her a look." That's very strange indeed." He paced in front of her." Tell me everything." He demanded

She twitched nervously." Well, we went closer to investigate and the people were just walking in two strait line. They wouldn't notice use since we changed into animals but it was more like they didn't care...Then all of a sudden a really loud bell started to ring and just like that the people ran into the nearest house." She paused, Law got closer when she started to talk and now he held out his arm for the falcon. She clawed up his arm to his shoulder and begun once again." The weirdest part was what came after. It was bad enough to make Eva freak. A group of people in robes was dragging a women in a white dress, screaming on the top of her lungs for someone to help. She was bound so tightly that her skin was raw and she had cuts everywhere! It was just...so terrible. Eva didn't take it so well. And I guess you could say we got caught. And then ummm..." She glance away.

"Blake." Law tone was cod as ice when he said her name." What happen."

"Ok I will tell you, geez it's just embarrassing. Here's What happen after the whole getting caught to what we thought was the enemy but that was not the case..."

_********FLASHBACK********_

_"What the hell was that for, you crap eater?!" Eva spat at the man cloaked in black." I could have pissed on your hand! Actually I should have pissed on your hand. That'll teach you a lesson about picking up angry puppies."_

_If you could see the man face, he would probably have the What-the-fuck look on it. Eva continued on ranting to the poor man about random things that had nothing to do at the moment. Blake sigh, "Eva!" _

_She turn to her sister pausing in her rant." What?"_

_"Be quiet." She said sternly, putting her paw on Eva's puppy face and... pushed. Eva fell backwards and just laid there pouting. Blake look up at the strange man." Now who are you and where are we?" She demanded._

_The man reach up and brought his hood down reveling his face. He look about in his late 30's with brown locks and brown eyes, slightly fuzzy beard on his chin. He coughed into his hand trying to get over the shock of a red puppy threating him and a violet kitten snapping at the other. Wait till his wife sees this." Names Jose ma'am and you at the safe heaven inn." Eva's tail twitched at the ma'am part but didn't comment, relishing the feel of his mind. For once she was glad for a clear mind near by other than Blake, since coming to this island she was a little scared at she felt none once so ever._

_Blake tilted her head in question." Why have you brought us here and-" _

_"He needs our help, I'm I right Jose?" Their was shock on his face." How did you know?" He asked in disbelief._

_"That's not really important right now, How in the fiery pits of hell did you know that we were people?" Eva asked, swiftly changing back to her human form, with Blake follow suit._

_Jose gaped at the, suddenly nervous." Well I didn't really know you were anything other than abused pets." He muttered, scratching the back of his neck. He walked behind the bar counter and motion for them to follow. They did just that has he opens the door, what looks like a storage room, and open another door in the ground. He put his finger to his lips" You need to be quiet till I say so." _

_"Why?" Eva asks. He glared at her. "Quiet!" He hissed. Eva gritted her teeth and bite her tongue to not report a smartass insult to the man. Blake was proud of her that she didn't report back like she usually does. That means she was being serious, that was a really good thing in it self._

_Jose climbed down the latter, after he snatch a lamp off the table next to the door. Eva nodded her head at Blake to go down next. She did, slipping a little, but she got to the ground safely without falling. Eva soon follow suit having no problems getting down. _

_Jose continued down the narrow underground passage to who knows where...oh wait Jose knows where hehe. _

_The closer they got the more minds Eva could feel. About 10 she guessed. She gave the news to Blake, she waved back that she got it. _

_A few more minutes, Jose stopped at an old wooden door and lightly tap it 5 times. A moment a women open the door for them. Jose quickly went in with Blake and Eva on his heels. When the door close Eva let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding. Blake and Eva begun to check the room and the people within it._

_The room looked like a secret wine cellar. Want to know what gave it away? The wine bottles duh. There was 10 people in the room like Eva guessed. They all looked so scared. Most of them were women and children. The only other man than Jose was one that was crouch in front of a little girl. He looked about the sisters age maybe younger, 17 Blake guess. The other male was leaning against the wall near the door, suspicion in his eyes as he examine them from head to toe. He was about 24 with black wavy hair, green eyes and a handsome face looks for any girls to die for. Then again Eva and Blake weren't just any girls now were they?_

_There was three women. Two in the 50's and one their mid 30's. She had light brown hair with blue eyes. The thing that got Eva's attention was that she was pregnant. No I mean REALLY pregnant. The girl was huge! Jose walks to her and kiss her tenderly on her forehead. 'Ohhhhhh they together.' Eva thought dumbly. Shaking her head Eva looked at the other inhabits._

_There was four little girls, three of them were huddle in front of the teen boy the other in a corner with an emotionless expression. Eva frown when she felt something in her mind that reminded her of herself when she was back at the labs. She shivered against her will, when she thought of the past. Two of them was blonde, one was brown. The one on the corner has blackish-blue hair. _

_"Who are they?" The green-eyed dude asked._

_"This is...I'm sorry but I don't think you told me your names." Jose looked slightly embarrassed at forgetting that important detail._

_Eva grin at them all." Eva and this sexy chick next to me is my sister, Blake." Blake laughs a little at the introduction. _

_"I never seen you before are you new?" The old woman in the back spoke up. _

_"Nope." Eva moved away from the door, looking at all the wine. You could feed an army with all of this. Well not feed but party with one." We are pirates." She said without a care in the world, pulling out an old wine bottle. Blake eyes twitched, snatching it out of her hands, calmly says I don't think so. Eva pouted muttering 'meanie'. _

_The grown ups stare in shock and sweet dropped at the two girls. One thought cross all of their minds' How can they be pirates?' To them pirates are big and mean not childish like them._

_The little girl who was previously sitting in the corner walked up to the pirates and tugged on their sleeve. They stopped talking all together and gazed at the small girl. "Are you really pirates?" She asked quietly._

_Blake smiled kindly at the kid." Yes, yes we are." _

_Eva frowned at the sad memories that the child was gushing out." Please! Can you help us?" Her voice rising with determination. _

_"Well I don't know we have to ask captain." Blake replied slowly, not to sure if Law wanted to help. Eva elbowed her in the side. "Ouch what was that-!" _

_"Of course we'll help kid." Eva exclaim, ignoring her sister. The kid beamed at them showing the first emotion since they got there, hope._

_The guy leaning against the door stepped up." If you don't mind me asking who's your captain?"_

_Eva sticks her tongue at him." None of your business Nya~" A tick mark pulse on his eyebrow, "Why you little.." He grumbled at her. Blake laughs at his misfortune, She could already tell that he was Eva's next target at annoying while they were on this island. She felt sorry for the poor guy. _

_She glance around to see the others reactions but most of them were taking the new piece of information very well, well except for the other old lady that was looking at us with disgust. Yeah, she definitely doesn't fancy us pirates. Go figure._

_"So, what's going up above?" Eva finally asked the women's scream still fresh in her head._

_The first old lady, known as Cassia, spoke up. "Before we continue, let us introduce ourselves. I'm called Cassia, and the little girl with pig tails, is my granddaughter sandy." Sandy waved shyly at them." I assume you meet Jose the inn keeper and his wife Dora. The young man is Ken and his older brother Kenji." Dora nodded at them from her spot next to Jose. The younger brother grinned at them. Kenji just glared at them. Why does all pretty faces has to be such a bitch, Eva wondered, but her thoughts went to a certain hatted captain. Eva shook her head, 'nope not going there.'." The two girls are Jesse and Coca. The little girl who spoke is Sammy. Then last but not least is Beanie." She finished pointing a shaky finger at the other elderly lady._

_" Hello peoples!" Eva exclaim cheerfully despite the gloomy aura._

_" Where are your crew mates?" Dora asked. "They aren't here yet, about an hour or so away." Blake look at Eva to confirm it. "Yeah that's about it."_

_Cassia eyes widen" He must not dock at the docks!" _

_"What! why not?" _

_"Your crew will die if they step foot on the dock." She said simply. Eva stare down the old women for a moment, gathering information from her, but she could only get from her was another location to a secret dock. She decided to trust the elder." Fine." She finally broke from, eye contact and turn to Blake." Blake go and warn Law about the docks. Show him the route to another Place at the could dock at." With that said Eva put her figure on Blake's forehead and gave her a mental map to the place she mention. Blake nodded._

_"I'll walk you out." Jose said opening the door for her. _

_Before she left she turns to Eva." Don't do anything stupid." She grin a that her sister." Me? do something stupid, Never!" _

_Blake sigh and left with Jose, knowing full well that she was going to do something extremely stupid._

_********** Flashback end*************_

Law stared at Blake with a blank look. There was silence.

"Did she really say that?" Law asked, breaking the silence.

"Say what?"

"About urinate on the man's hand."

...

...

..."Yes." She sighs. He sighs too.

"Anyways, please do show us the way Blake." He commanded, walking back inside with Bepo behind him. "Aye aye sir." She mumbled flying off from him before he went inside. She flies to the sky in the direction where Eva showed her, leading the submarine she called home safely on the island.

* * *

I have a feeling that this chapter was shit... I don't know just a feeling. possible the worst chapter yet since it was mainly explaining what happen to Eva and Blake. I bet most of you thought that they got caught lol. surprise surprise. Anyways school started again yippy meaning less time on the internet and more on projects fun fun.

If you guys don't like this chapter I don't blame you I don't like how it went ether but next chapter I promise would be more intrusting AND I'm changing the third p.o.v to Eva's P.O.V since I think she is the easiest to do and third person P.O.V is very hard to do. so it would be Eva's P.O.V from now on unless I say so.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own one piece.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

" He oh he oh he oh he oh"

"...What are you doing Eva?" Ken asked curiously at what the hell I was doing.

" It's simple Ken, I'm practicing." I replied like it was obvious.

"Practicing for what?" Everyone was outside waiting for my captain to docks. The docks turned out to be in a cave that was an emergency exit for the inhabits of the island. It was pretty spacey perfect hiding spot for whatever was going on with the people. Well being me I was extremely board and... I just realize I basically signed a death wish. You want to know the reason you say, well its because I said we help them...without Law's consult. Yeah, that was bad, very bed. A big no, no! So now I was preparing myself the devil himself by doing what I do best.

" It's called the art of cuteness." The rest stared at me oddly, except of course Beanie. You didn't need my powers to tell that she's really haten up a storm for pirates in general.

"Why you doing that for?"

"Because I might be dead if captain pissed." I shuddered at the thought of Law's wrath.

Ken tilted his sweet little head sideways in a cute guy fashion with sparkles in the background. I openly gaped at him. _How is that even possible!_ I mentally screamed.

"What the hell your what 15, 16 and you already master the art of cuteness?! That's not fair!" I got on my knees and grab his hands, "Please oh great one teach me your secrets!" I begged him. The others sweat-dropped at me.

Poor boy didn't know what to do with me, looking around for help. His brother pitied him and stepped up...slaping me the back of my head. Bastard.

"Awwwwww eeeee!" I whined, holding my poor, poor head.

" Stop complaining. You're a pirate after all." He snapped at me.

A tick mark grew on my eyebrow." Shut up you turkey fish butt!"

His eyebrow twitched. "The fuck is a turkey fish butt?" He yelled at me.

I got up in his face," You are you stupid asshole!"

"What you say?"

"You heard me, chicken shit!"

" Shit eater!"

"Toilet licker!"

" Red neck Billy-goat bitch."

"Dick sucker!"

Someone gasped. Kenji face was red with anger or embarrassment, I didn't know but it made me feel a little good. Hey, I never said I always was nice. I like to see how red people get when I insult them. It's the highlight of my life, pushing everyone's button. I guess you could say I was a bit of a sadist.

Anyways, Kenji looked about ready to choke me to death and back again. He was just about to do so till Sammy came up behind me tugging on my sleeve. I look down at her in question. "What is it child?"

There was a faint tint of red on her cheeks." Are you really strong like a marine?" She asked.

I choked at the word marines. I really dislike them. "Yes we're strong, even stronger than those nasty marines!" She brighten up almost imminently. "Really? Thats so cool!" Her eyes were freakin stars, What was wrong with logic these days. I ruffled the kid's hair, messing it up. She squeaked at the action.

I grinned at her, swiftly picking her up. She giggled at me." Hey I just thought of a perfect song to sing for mister poor sport over there, want to hear it?" I whispered. She rapidly nodded her head.

I took a deep breath and begun loud enough for Kenji to hear and swinging here and there.

"_ok I'm a cheerleader now!_

_U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi, you ugly_

_Eh! hey! You ugly!_

_U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi, you ugly_

_Eh! Hey! You ugly!_

___U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi, you ugly_

_____Eh! Hey! You ugly!_

_________U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi, you ugly_

_____Eh! Hey! You ugly!_

Sammy started to sing with me and the others were giggling. Kenji was pissed to say the least. The only thing stopping him from getting to me was little Sammy in my arms. Using that to my advantage, I continued singing lifting the spirits of these people.

_"I saw you walking down the street_

_Just the other day I didn't see your_

_Damaged from that far away_

_I shoulda got a clue when the kids_

_started screamin' you walked up to _

_Me with your buck teeth a-gleamin'_

_Your hair was all frizzy and your_

_Face was a mess I thought it was a_

_Sack but it's your favorite dress_

_You hurt the tree's feelings and_

_All the birds flew I don't mean to _

_Insult you oh wait, yes I do!_

_Your teeth are yellow, they're_

_covered in mold you're only _

_Fourteen you look a hundred years old_

_When looks were handed out, you_

_Were last in line your face looks _

_like where the sun don't shine_

_Did you fall off a building and land_

_On your head? Or did a truck run_

_Over your face instead?_

_There ain't no pill 'cause _

_You ain't ill, You ugly!_

_U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi, you ugly_

_Eh! hey! You ugly!_

_U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi, you ugly_

_Eh! hey! You ugly!_

_What you really need is to wear_

_A mask and book that_

_Plastic surgeon fast boy_

_You're scary, you're hairy, I_

_Heard about you your the main_

_Attraction at the city zoo_

_You're so fat and ugly with a belly full_

_of flab when you wear a _

_Yellow coat People shout out "cab" _

_You got eyes like a pig and your_

_Nose is big and with hair like_

_that you should be wearing a wig_

_Uncle Fester, remember him?_

_I never knew that you had a twin!_

_You can't disguise your googly eyes_

_in a miss ugly pageant you win first prize!_

_Yo mom says you ugly, you ugly!_

_U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi, you ugly_

_Eh! hey! You ugly!_

_U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi, you ugly_

_Eh! hey! You ugly!_

_Get busy, get busy, get busy_

_Get busy, get busy, get busy_

_Get busy, get busy, get busy_

___Yo mom says you ugly, you ugly!_

_Yo mom says you ugly, you ugly!_

_U. U. U. U._

_Now I feel like a Blondie_

_U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi, you ugly_

_Eh! hey! You ugly!_

_U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi, you ugly_

_Eh! hey! You ugly!_

_Camel breath! Square head! Ugly!_

_Chicken legs! Pig face!_

_Chin like Budda! Ugly!_

_Fish legs! Toad licker! _

_Poindexter! Ugly!_

_Spaghetti Arms! Limp butt!_

_Freak show! Ugly!_

_U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi, you ugly_

_Eh! hey! You ugly!_

_U.G.L.Y you could make an onion cry!_

_U.G.L.Y like an alien chased by the FBI!_

___U.G.L.Y, __U.G.L.Y, __U.G.L.Y_

_________U.G.L.Y, __U.G.L.Y, __U.G.L.Y _

_U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi, you ugly_!"

Sammy was giggling after we finished and the others had smiles on their faces, except for two, but all in all I say mission success. Beanie was huffing angrily in the corner something about stupid 'young people' and ' Lousy Pirates!'. And Kenji, well I couldn't see his expression, but lucky me I didn't need to see it to know he wanted to kill me, very slowly.

"Eva you better run. Now." He said calmly. I gulped and made a last escape effort and through little Sammy at him. Like I predicated, He caught her giving me the chance to escape quietly.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH! He's trying to kill me!" Yeah I'm not very good at staying quiet. I ran...and right into someone who was very familiar.

" Are we causing trouble again, Eva?" Law asked amused and somewhat irritated.

" No." I mumbled, pouting slightly. I swear I could feel his frown.

"Then do tell how I somehow offered to help these people, hmmm." Behind him I heard Penguin and Shachi snickering. The little cow turds they are soooo going to pay.

"Well because your such a nice person that wouldn't dream of murdering your loyal followers, anddddd your sexy?" I laugh nervously and batted my eye lashes at him. Deep down in Law's head, I could tell that he was enjoying this very much. The bastard.

"Those are very... decent reasons I suppose, but what would I be gaining by doing so?" He thought out loud. The question gaining the attention of Jose.

"I let you stay at my inn for free for the rest of your stay on the island."

"Would this include food and drinks for free." He asked sounding bored. I gritted my teeth, crap he has to have a better offer than that.

Then Sammy spoke up." You can have supplies at my mother's shop." She said shyly.

Law glance at her with entrust. Way a go Sammy." What kind of shop would that be?"

"It's a shop that has rare and far between items that are founded across all the oceans." Cassie replied for the small girl.

I could tell that Law took a slight entrust with that bit of information and so did Blake, which she just walked up behind Law with Bepo in tow. "All right, all we need is a couple of food supplies too for free then you got yourself a deal." The group grinned at Law. All of them had hope in their eyes. I frown at that. These people shouldn't hope so soon, it would only get you to fall deeper if it was crushed.

Jose held out his hand for Law without hesitation. Law shook it firmly, smirking the whole time. I let out a breath without knowing I was holding it.

Law sat down on a lone crate and curious looked around," If you don't mind but explain the situation. And please reframe any details." Blake stood by him and listen intently. While I was looking at something REALLY shiny. I love freaking shiny things. The best part was that it was slightly moving about. I grinned and followed it with my eyes, completely ignoring what was going on around me.

"Well It all started when a ghost ship landed on the docks." Cassie begun.

"A ghost ship?" Blake asked entrusted at the possibility. Cassie nodded soberly." Yes it was huge, it's sails were torn to shreds and the hull was all busted up. We thought that there were no survivors, but our good-hearted major gathered a group of men and checked anyways. When they got back they were carrying an injured man who was barely alive, but with my help and the doc of the island we manage to save him from the brick of death." She sigh in despair, almost like she regretted saving the guy I mused to myself.

The shiny thing was now heading to the exit of the cave. God, I was craving to chase after it, I blame the damn animal instincts in me. I quickly change into my small ferret form and leaped at the shiny. But of course Law being Law notice the ordeal, grabbed my scruff and place me on his lap. I glared up at him and made a little hiss sound that ferrets do. He smirked and wiggled his finger at me playfully. I grabbed his finger with my tiny paws and nibble on it. Law gave me a surprise expression but continued to wiggle slightly, then brought his attention back to what the elder woman.

"What happen to him?" Blake asked after giving her captain and sister a quick glance.

"We don't know. He never told a soul, but he was such a sweet heart at the time. He helped us all the time. He even fought off pirates for us." Cassie added. I closed my eyes, still nibbling on the lone finger, _it don't seem sweet at all more suspicious than anything._ I sent my opinion to Blake and Law, both nodding slightly in agreement.

"How did he fight off the pirates, Miss Cassie?" Law gently rubbed my long body slowly with his free hand. If I was a cat, I be purring up a storm right then and there, not giving a damn how sexual it would look. His hands felt so GOOD! Maybe that was because he was a doctor...ya probably.

"Well he had a short staff that he could shoot out black orbs out of and if you touch it you turn to dust. I think so." Poor old lady was thinking hard.

"Yeah that's what it was and he could do spells to." Dora confirmed across the cave. I felt Blake's entrust peaked with that simple word. Spells and the likes of it was Blake's specialty anyways.

"What color was his aura?" Blake asked quickly staring intense at Dora. "Black. I remembered because it reminded me of the mid-night black."

I saw Blake frown and rubbed her chin in thought. I knew what she was thinking right a way since she didn't even tried to block me. "Is there something wrong Blake?" Law asked not missing her worried expression.

" It's no normal human that's for sure."

"No dip Sherlock I thought it was a damn subway." I said dripping with sarcasm. She gave me a blank look. I gave her a toothy grin.

Law sighs "A devil fruit I presume." He stated trying to get our attention back on track.

Penguin scoffs" More like witches. You know with a pointed hat and stuff." Now it was our turn to give Penguin a blank stare." What?" He exclaim, raising his hand in defeat." A penny for a thought." He mumbled. I snickered at him.

" Anyways," Law looks at Cassie." Please continue."

She nodded slowly." Well all was going well, until about a month since he came to the island young ladies started to go missing."

I nipped at Law's finger, remembering the piercing scream from the women being kidnapped. I shuddered and curled up in a ball, still feeling the warmth of Law's hand.

"At first we didn't think nothing really bad happen since people get lost in the forest all the time. Of course we send out search parties, but they always came back empty-handed. It was mainly the visitors that went missing; very few villagers. It slowly gotten worse when weeks went by and still not a single clue. Soon we notice our women numbers were dwelling fast. Then, the little girls stated to go missing. When that happen people started to panic. They were so scared that they wouldn't leave the safety of their homes for a while. This went on for 2 mouths one by one all the girls and women were missing so we got the last of them and hide them away, which would be the girls in here and that poor girl that you saw being dragged away." She said the last part, pointedly stare at the sisters.

"Do you know how or why?" Bepo finally spoke up after being silent the whole time.

Cassie sadly shook her head." No we don't know how or why, just that it happen so suddenly. Then the worse part was 2 weeks ago that all the villagers turned into...into ...that." She waved her wrinkly hand towards the entrance of the cave." And every time the bell rings they go inside. We just don't understand any of it." She sobbed.

Sammy was silently crying. I didn't even notice that she was. I imminently pounced off of Law's lap and shifted into the red wolf and softly licked her tears away. She wrapped her tiny arms around me and cried into my fur. I whimpered softly at her. I was so angry! who would do such a thing?! It was so wrong and disgusting. My stomach was filled with rage.

I look at Law with rage in my eyes. He said nothing, but I could tell he was thinking.

"Do you know what's going on?" Ken asked softly.

"Eva can you fetch our scythes?" Blake requested calmly.

"Why? Do you know what going on?" I growled out quietly.

"Oh, I know what's going on." Blake looked at the lone group one at a time and informed darkly.

" You got a warlock problem." I groan, _fuck I HATE warlocks._

* * *

I have a ferret and that little thing is the spawn of the devil I swear. It would lick you all over then nibble and then bite the fuck out of you! the pattern goes a little like this lick, lick, lick, nibble, lick, nibble, a little scratch here, then a mother fucking chomp! She does that shit all the time to me then runs away laughing! Yes I swear she laughs! its that little hiss thing ferrets make. Sometimes I just want to kick the thing like I do with a damn foot ball. but I never do that...yet mwahahaha!

Anyways yay I updated! hope you liked it. Please read and review! or I sent my ferret on your ass!


End file.
